Scars and Symbols
by Sakura Seizon
Summary: A powerful evil steals away the lives of the Senshi. Now after a thousand years of believing each other dead the Senshi are reunited, but the evil that once killed them returns as well. Is the desire to seek revenge more powerful than their will to live?


Scars and Symbols  
Prologue:  
  
When Usagi's reign as Neo-Queen Serenity began in the thirtieth century she was alone. The four Royal Guards, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, and Makoto Kino were not by her side when she became Queen. The four women that made up the inner core of the Sailor Senshi had lost their lives in a battle a little less than a thousand years before Crystal Tokyo rose. The power of the crystal known as the Ginzouisho vanquished the evil, but in the process a mass of negative energy stuck each one of the Senshi including Sailor Moon. To Sailor Moon, each one of her friends was brutally slain as a final revenge by the evil. Usagi was injured, but survived to continue as the remaining Senshi. Even with her closest friends dead, Usagi fulfilled her duty as Sailor Moon though not with the same confidence or joy of her past self. She did eventually discover the outer core, but they could not fill the empty space in her soul. Crystal Tokyo rose and Neo-Queen Serenity ruled the land in the way she believed would best please her long departed friends. Courage, Honor, Will, and Strength were the basis of her Kingdom, but above all Friendship, and Love. Serenity didn't know that evil moved against her once more and that the inner Senshi would be needed to fight for her again. The Senshi appeared to have died on that fateful day, but things did not happen, as they seemed. The four women were each sent a different place on Earth. They too believed each other to be dead and lived solitary lives, eternally lonely for the past one thousand years. There they remained, isolated until the call for their virtues was heard once more.   
  
Part 1  
  
The Ocean  
  
The grey water was always a beautiful sight in the early morning. Everyday the woman would awake just before the sun; so she could watch the heavenly fire rise above the horizon. The sun reminded her of so many things: a friend's strength, another's beauty, and another's anger, but most of all it reminded her of the light that had pulled her from darkness. Unfortunately, the woman had fallen back into the darkness and all she could do now was look back. The breeze blew gently across the water, picking up her short, blue hair and rustling it gently. What she wouldn't give to have died for her dearest friend, so that she may have been saved. Only she had survived as far as she knew and only barely at that. When the negative energy had torn through her she immediately fell unconscious, but not before she saw her friends slain. When she awoke it hurt, so much that even breathing inflicted pain. She lay there her blood flowing into the sand, the sound of the ocean soothing her desperate mind. How she wished she could've died then, content to be by the beautiful water and join her friends, but they had saved her and she was grateful in a way. Remembering the battle she pulled up the sleeve of her black shirt and gazed upon the scar on her upper arm. A reminder of that day, it never completely healed, but she didn't care, it kept her from forgetting. Her saviors were fishermen; they lived primitively considering the time, but lived well and were kind. It was peaceful with them and she lived well, but the woman could never truly be happy with them.  
  
"Ami-san?" A child's voice drew her attention away from the water. She turned and saw the familiar face of Korin, looking up at her. The child's eyes were black, but shone brightly with curiosity. "Why do you always watch the sun Ami-san? You look sad when you do."  
  
"It helps me to remember things, painful, sad things." She replied softly. Her voice was sweet and full of wisdom. Her intelligence and the years of experience were evident in her gaze and tone.  
  
"Why would you want to remember painful things? If you forget them then they don't hurt anymore, right?" Though an unusual gesture, Korin accepted the offer to sit on the woman's lap and then continued gazing curiously.   
  
"Some things you need to remember no matter how much they hurt you." Ami said quietly. "Think of something that hurt you, tell me about it."   
  
"I broke my leg one day. I don't like to think about it, just remembering how much it hurt makes me shiver." A tremor ran up Korin's spine. She was confused. Ami laughed gently at the girl's confusion.  
  
"You can forget about that and the pain that it caused, but not the lesson it taught. But I mean to think about something that made you hurt mentally or hurt your spirit." Ami knew Korin was smart and would figure out what she meant, so she didn't explain any further.  
  
"It hurt a lot when my best friend drowned, but I don't like to think about that either." Korin sounded sad.   
  
"I'm sure you don't, but think of it this way: It hurt's to think of your friend because he's gone, but would you want to forget him and all the love you shared just to keep from hurting?" Korin ponder this a moment, figuring out he meaning of the words in her head until the logic came clear. " I think I understand now, I couldn't forget him because of all things we did together." Ami nodded.  
  
"You can see now why there are some things that just can't be forgotten because, they may hurt you a lot, but to forget would be taking away something more important to you than one hundred times that pain." Ami sighed  
  
"Must you remember so much Ami-san? You always look as if the pain of the world is on your shoulders." Korin asked.  
  
"I have a scar that reminds me never to forget." She showed the scar to the small girl. "Even if I didn't have it, because I hoped and loved so much, I can never give that pain up."  
  
"Can you ever be happy?" Korin's question was sympathetic.  
  
"No." Ami replied.  
  
The Mountain  
  
The thin fresh air of the mountains blew gently, rustling the trees around the temple. It was quiet, peaceful and as the sun rose a lone figure was illuminated, sitting on the roof. The woman sat unmoving, no signs of emotion at all her body. All the grace of a Shinto priestess and a skilled warrior were hers. Her eyes, however, raged with anger like a blazing fire. As the wind blew by it caught her raven-black hair and it too seemed to be angry. This morning, like countless others, found the woman on the roof thinking and remembering. She hated the sun, it reminded her of her failure. Whenever a fire burned it reminded her that she hadn't been strong enough and that it was her fault. She missed them; they had understood her and her loneliness. They had succeeded in part at least, dying for the one they loved, but she had lived. The woman longed to see some sign of hope, she longed to see her savior's sweet happy smile again, but it would never be. On that day the others had died for the One, but the One had died anyway and the woman remained. The woman had awoken in front of the temple; she had staggered inside and knelt before the fire that was so sacred to her. She had prayed, but too weak to live very long. The Shinto priests had saved her, they were kind and grateful for her teachings, but she was never content with them and they knew it. The woman was alone most of the time, with her memories and the scar. She laid a hand on her side where the scar was located. It wouldn't heal, just like her mental scars, because she wouldn't let it.   
  
The sounds of approaching argument distracted her attention. The woman looked own from the roof and observed a scene, taking place in front of the temple. A small boy was holding something behind his back while being cornered by three large bullies.  
  
"Give us the puppy, kid!" One of the bullies shouted.  
  
"No a special person gave it to me, you can't have it." The little boy's voice trembled with fear, but he was determined to keep his gift.  
  
"Well we want it so hand it over." One of the other bullies shoved the child backwards and he fell on the ground. The woman had had enough. She stood up, jumped agilely from the temple roof and walked silently towards the bullies. The bullies were advancing on the child, but the woman stepped in their path and glared at them.  
  
"This will not be allowed in my sanctuary." She said coldly. The woman was known throughout the town as a mysterious and respected priestess and was not to be trifled with.  
  
"Hino-sama?" The bullies staggered back.   
  
"Leave people smaller than yourself alone. No one tolerates bullies forever." She took a step towards them. "Now, go home!"  
  
"Yes, Hino-sama." They stuttered and scrambled down the temple steps.  
  
"Phoebos, Demos. Make sure they get all the way home." Two crows glided down from the temple trees and chased the boys off the temple grounds. The woman looked at the small child, he was trembling slightly and had his face buried in the puppy's soft fur. "It's alright young man." She crouched down and touched his shoulder. "That was a brave thing you did, standing up against those boys for your puppy." The boy looked up into the beautiful black eyes and relaxed a bit.   
  
"Really?" He asked softly still unsure.  
  
"Yes, " She replied reassuringly. "One of the most honorable things to do is to protect something innocent, something you love." She helped the child to his feet, then stared off in the distance.   
  
"You don't seem as strange as everyone says." He suddenly realized what he had just said and blushed averting his eyes.  
  
"Really?" She just smiled. "So how do you see me now?" The child looked back up at her. How beautiful she was to him, gentle, yet strong, peaceful, but angry.   
  
"Well, just sad really." He trembled slightly afraid his answer would anger her.  
  
"That I am," Rei replied. "That I am."  
  
The Trees  
  
The small town was in a nervous hush in the early morning. The town's intelligence, though limited, was accurate enough to confirm the rumor that she was coming. Every few years, the town would become uneasy, the children talked in fear and the adults worried. Her presence was like death, it scared them. The woman lived in the forest among the trees. No one knew exactly where she stayed, but ever so often a cry of absolute sorrow would echo throughout the wood and everyone's blood would run cold. They feared her because she was so different, so alone, and because of what she had done. Everyone stopped what they were doing when the woman entered the town. Carts moved aside, children hid, and everyone else stared with uneasiness. This was how the woman lived, just like she had before alone, conspicuous, but now it hurt more because she had lost something, something that had taken the pain away. She looked at no one, never caring what they thought; she had no reason to. Some of the younger adults, who hadn't seen her before, gasped at her height and strong build. It didn't matter to the woman because the ones she loved hadn't cared what she looked like or how she acted. She carried a backpack, brown and ragged from age, and a dark green cloak covered her black pants and shirt. Around her forehead she wore a bandanna bearing the symbol of 'Divine Wind' the Kamikaze, instead of the victory symbol she had worn so long ago. The woman didn't mind the people, didn't mind their fear and speculation, for she had lost something and that hurt more deeply than any of their whisperings. To them she was a legend, her icy green stare was suppose to frighten even the strongest men away. When travelers went out in to the forest and never returned it was said the demon of the forest took them, when it was obviously wild animals, but the people didn't care they liked blaming it on her. The tale of the woman's coming was a favorite child's scary story.  
  
It said that one night long ago a flash of green light came from the sky and landed in the center of the forest. A curious young doctor ran out into the night to discover what had fallen. He found her and she was injured, so he healed her, but after that she killed him. Only the woman knew the actual truth. When she had awoken after the battle her body burned like fire, she pulled herself up and staggered to a tree. The sound of approaching foot steps caused her to stand up suddenly, but then collapsed back against the trunk, her blood flowing into the tree's roots. The doctor, when her saw her, immediately fell in love with the woman and began to heal her. The woman felt a warm light fill her and as she opened her eyes she saw the beautiful silver, haired man looking down at her. He suddenly collapsed onto her and she supported him. He told her he had spent all his energy healing her severe wounds, and that he wouldn't live. She asked him why he had done this and he told her. The woman kissed him once gently and he died. After that she isolated herself, she had lost two people who had loved her and she hadn't been able to save either of them.   
  
Some teenage boys dodged from doorway to porch steps attempting to appear unnoticed. The woman saw them, but continued, uncaring, on her way. Taking up a good position, one of the teenagers picked up a rock and hurled it at the passing woman. Instead of it hitting her, as they had planned, the women put up her hand and caught the stone without even turning her head. The teenager's grins suddenly changed to looks of horror. Without looking up the woman closed her fist around the stone and crushed it to dust. She turned her head towards the boys as the dust was carried away by the wind. They backed up and stumbled on the porch steps, their bold attempt at humiliating her had failed miserably. A young woman broke from the observing crowd and stood in front if the boys.  
  
"Please forgive my sons!" She said frightened. "They were wrong and... and..." The mother couldn't think of anything to defend her children. The woman fixed her icy gaze on the frightened, desperate girl.   
  
"I will not harm your sons." The woman said. He voice was low and full of wisdom. "But tell them this: " The mother looked up and met the cold gaze. "Do not find humor in others pain. Do not torment saddened souls."  
  
"What do you mean?" The mother asked curiously.  
  
"I am alone and solitary, so you shun me, but what do you understand about me? Only they understood me, them and the doctor that saved me." The woman turned away and began to leave.   
  
"No one has to be alone!" The mother called after her. "Why do you choose this?"  
  
"Because I mustn't forget." The woman ran a finger along the scar under her right eye. "I won't let myself."  
  
The Flatland  
  
Wind blew at frightening speeds across the flatlands, whipping and tearing at the tall grass. Despite the wind, the sounds of laughter could be heard echoing through the air. In front of a small house were several small children running and laughing with several older children, they were completely enjoying themselves in the windy afternoon. They tugged at a woman's pant legs and pulled her one way then another and she followed with a smile on her face. She loved the children and they adored her, but her smile was only skin deep. Inside she was hurting, crying, raging, and dying because of her loss. Once she had given confidence and shone like an everlasting light to her friends, but now the light of her life had been extinguished in death; so she couldn't shine anymore. The woman pulled away from the giggling children and sat on the fence to watch them. The wind tore at her long blond hair, making it glisten in the sun, she shivered, not from the cold, but from the memories. The wind was cold and cruel it seemed to whisper hurtful words of the past. The woman didn't like to remember, but she wouldn't forget either.   
  
She had been the first to have the dark energy tear through her, but she remained conscious even in when in agony from the exquisite pain. The woman had watched as each of her dearest friends were crucified before her eyes. Then the one more precious to her than life, the one who she had promised to die for, was slain. Something had then pulled her away and she was laid gently in the clearing that the children now played in. The woman had hurt so much that the wind and even the heat of the sun seemed to cause pain to shoot through her battered body. The children that had found her were the descendants of the ones she watched now. Had it not been for them, she would've allowed herself to die alone and cold. The woman had helped take care of this family for a thousand years, they never questioned how she stayed with them for so long, and though she loved them she could never truly be a part of their family. Her family was dead and she blamed herself for it. The woman had been the leader it had been her duty to see them triumph and live, but they had died anyway; so she could not forgive her failure. As her mind stumbled and cried over things of the past one of the younger children approached her.   
  
"Everyone! Minako-san looks sad again!" The child shouted and the other children immediately surrounded her with worried looks. The first child climbed up beside Minako and tugged at her arm. From the house watched a young couple, Minako had been with them since they had been born a mother, a sister, a friend to them. They smiled as the children showed their concern for her just like they had at that age, but Minako wouldn't reveal everything about her past to them, no matter how old they were. She chose to keep a part of her always alone and they respected that.   
  
"Where did you get this scar, Minako-san?" The child touched the scar stretching from her shoulder, down her collarbone, and across her chest.   
  
"This," Minako laid a hand on the scar and sighed. "This is what I have of my old life.  
  
"Did you fight in a war?" Another of the children asked.  
  
"Sort of." She replied.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Another asked.  
  
"More than anything." Minako's voice expressed two meanings to the answer, but only the older children recognized it.  
  
"Did you fight for someone special?" One of the older children asked curiously. He studied Minako's face, trying to understand her sorrow.   
  
"Yes, someone so special I would've died for her." The children's eyes went wide with amazement. They didn't think it possible to love someone so much as to die for them, but they believed anyway because Minako never lied.  
  
Crystal Tokyo:  
  
The room was made of crystal and almost nothing else. The throne, the windows, the walls, and even the floor were made of crystal. When the sun shone just right it reflected in the room like a prism and set colors dancing across the walls. The Queen grew sad as she watched the colors spread across her throne room, they reminded her of her departed friends. Serenity had grown tired of her crystal palace, not bored, but without he energy to enjoy it. She had her love, her daughter, and a peaceful kingdom, but none of it completely made up for those who had died for her. The other members of her court had become aware of her creeping depression, she had always been sad, but it was steadily getting worse. When Crystal Tokyo had risen the last bit of happiness that had been so much a part of Sailor Moon died when Neo-Queen Serenity was born, but the sadness hadn't died with Sailor Moon, the loss was always apparent on her face. Endymion and the outer core, which had become the personal guard to the Queen after the inner core's demise, were ever concerned for the welfare of their Queen. They had wanted to search for new warriors to replace the inner core, but they found this was a mistake. Seldom did their Queen become angry, but when they proposed the possibility she promptly stated that no such thing would be done or mentioned again. After the incident she stayed in her room for three days, refusing both food and her royal duties. The subject was never mentioned again. For Serenity, these times of the day were hardest, usually there was little to do and she didn't desire to talk with anyone, so she was alone with her sadness. It was times like this that she remembered what had happened, replaying every horrible detail over and over again in her mind. The power of the Ginzouisho had destroyed the evil that had threatened the Earth, combined with the powers of each of the Senshi so no one's life would be sacrificed. From out of no where the destroyed evil released a blast as final revenge and then disappeared into oblivion. The black energy surrounded them and the Senshi surrounded Sailor Moon to protect her. Venus was first to fall as the energy cut through her chest.   
  
Jupiter pushed Sailor Moon back as the blast came towards them, and then it ravaged the tall girl's body. Mercury didn't stand a chance as the blast struck her from behind. Mars was last to die and gave Sailor Moon a final smile as the energy tore through her midsection. When only Sailor Moon was left standing the energy surrounded her and the world went black. When she awoke Mamoru was by her side. Her body hurt, but the concern for her friends override it. She listened with horror as Mamoru confirmed what she had seen her closest friends were dead. From that day on a more vicious and sorrow driven Sailor Moon was created. Every youma and evil that threatened Earth regretted ever crossing Sailor Moon's path. After an especially destructive battle Sailor Moon called on the Ginzouisho to heal the world, Crystal Tokyo rose and the reign of Neo-Queen Serenity began. Serenity heaved a sigh as tears rolled down her cheeks, she missed them. There was a sudden commotion in the hall and the great doors to her throne room began to open. Serenity dried the tears from her eyes quickly and put on a serious confident face.   
  
"I'm sorry to burst in to rudely Serenity-sama." A blond short, haired woman dressed in a yellow and blue sailor fuku strode down the length of the throne room and bowed before the Queen.   
  
"Not at all Uranus, what is the problem." Serenity tried to hide the sadness in her voice.   
  
"A small disturbance has broken out in a small town several miles from the city. It appears a youma is to be blamed." The woman's features were set hard, her grey eyes shined with eagerness.  
  
"A youma?" Serenity sat up straight in her throne.  
  
  
"Yes, you Majesty." Uranus replied.  
  
"Do you know where it came from?" Serenity's agitation by the news was obvious.  
  
"Our sensors have been distorted, but it seems a strong negative force is advancing from space in the form of a black pillar."  
  
"Black pillar?" Serenity was trying to understand its meaning.  
  
"We think it's acting as a fortress connecting a stronger force to Earth. Every now and then it discharges a blast of energy that can travel for mile, When the first one landed the youma was released." Uranus paused a moment." It's after the Ginzouisho, Majesty." She said gravely.   
  
"What?" Serenity almost stood up. Fear ran up her spine.  
  
"It keeps howling for it." Uranus continued. "We ask permission to engage and destroy the threat. Your Majesty."  
  
"Permission is granted, but be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks, and don't underestimate it, Uranus." Serenity's voice was burdened with concern.  
  
"Don't worry, your Majesty." Uranus bowed. "We'll take care of it."  
Serenity smiled lightly. "I'm sure you will." Uranus pivoted on her foot and strode out of the room. Once she was gone Serenity's smile melted back into a worried frown. She couldn't bear to lose anyone else.   
  
***  
  
Something worried Minako as she, Satsuki, the second youngest daughter, Satsuki's brother, Wren, and their parents walked into town. Every few days they would take a trip to town to gather food and tools for the rest of the family. It was an exciting trip for the two children. They pulled Minako along each holding one of her hands, laughing happily.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Minako laughed and caught up with the children. The siblings suddenly let go of her hands and rushed over to a store window, gazing longingly at the toys within. Minako bent over to see what had caught their attention. It was two figurines standing side by side the first was a blond haired girl wearing red glasses in a Sailor Fuku. The second was blond and wore a fuku as well, but her hair was up in strange buns and pigtails. The sign read, "Collectable Sailor V and Sailor Moon dolls." Minako felt emotion form in her throat, but she swallowed it and refused to be sad in front of the children.   
  
"Was Sailor Moon real, Minako-san?" Wren asked still gazing at he figure.  
  
"Yes, she was," Minako replied, "she was a great warrior from the Moon. She protected Earth for many years."  
  
"Really? What about Sailor V?" The children asked curiously. "Did she fight with Sailor Moon?"  
  
"She did for a time along with the other Sailor Soldiers." Minako explained.  
  
"I wish I could've known them," Wren said," what happened to them, Minako-san? Are they still around?" Minako tried to hide her sadness, but couldn't think of an answer to give to the children. A sudden explosion left the question unanswered and drew Minako's attention away from the store window. A blast of dark energy crashed into the middle of the street and sent people running in every direction. As the smoke cleared from the crater, a large beast could be seen emerging from the center of the pit. The youma was reptilian in appearance, standing about eight feet tall, it's eyes searched maliciously. Once from the crater it commenced sending air blasts into buildings, reducing them to rubble. It swung its tail around throwing panicked people into trees and buildings.   
Minako got the children behind her and started to back away.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" Minako looked to where the children were pointing. Their parents had been cornered by the youma and it was preparing to attack them. Minako quickly found a sharp piece of glass from a broken window and, using all her experience threw it with astonishing speed at the beast. The piece of glass struck the youma directly in the right eye, one of the only two vulnerable spots on its body. The shard lodged deep and the youma howled in pain as blood gushed from what remained of its eye. It turned around quickly, searching frantically with its remaining good eye for the attacker. The eye fell on Minako who stood a distance away returning the glare. "What are you doing Minako-san? You can't fight that thing!" Wren cried. The youma let out a deafening roar that forced even Minako to step back and cover her ears. It was a mistake; the youma took her confusion to his advantage and released a blast towards her. Wren ran in front of Minako to protect her and when she looked up, she saw him struck by the powerful blast. Minako caught Wren as he fell back and laid him gently on the ground. He was breathing rapidly and didn't respond to her voice. Minako's anger flared as she looked at his battered face.  
  
"Damn them." Minako growled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an object she hadn't used in decades. Minako grasped the pen tightly and her tears fell on the little boy's face. Satsuki was afraid; she didn't know what to do as the youma approached. "Damn the evil that takes away everything I love and leaves me forever alone!" Minako raged and the pen began to glow. The light covered the youma and it screamed in pain. The light became so bright it was blinding and disintegrated the beast. As the light cleared people started to approach, the monster was gone, only Minako stood there holding the small child that had saved her life.   
  
Minako's mind raced over the day's events as she waited with Wren's parents for the doctor to come out. She thoughtlessly fidgeted with her long bond hair as she watched the concerned looks on her friends' faces. Minako blamed herself for what had happened and she couldn't find anything to say to comfort the young couple. The doctor finally came out giving her an excuse to avoid the subject.  
  
"I'm afraid the news isn't very good." The doctor said solemnly. Fear entered the faces of the parents, but Minako kept her features stern. "Your son has been injured severely internally by the attack. He is damaged beyond the help of any scientific medicine. There isn't anything that I can do for him." The parents held back their tears, one thing Minako had taught them was not to except defeat easily.  
  
"Is there nothing that can save him?" The man asked shakily.  
  
"Nothing that I can do," The doctor hesitated, "but there was rumor long ago about a doctor that lived in the village by the large forest some ways away from here. Supposedly he had the ability to heal using his own spirit and even the severest wound could be treated. It's an old legend, but if it's true he could possibly save your son."  
  
"How long does Wren have, Sensei?" Minako asked.  
  
"Depending on his strength, a week, a day more maybe, but I wouldn't count on it." The doctor said with a sigh.  
  
"Then I'll search for this doctor and be back before the seventh day." Minako said firmly. The parents looked up in surprise at Minako's statement.   
  
"Minako-chan, you don't know where to go and the journey would be treacherous." The woman said urgently.  
  
"This was my fault and I wont let Wren die if there is a chance to save him. I'll go to the forest village, in the mean time don't let him give up until I return. I'll be back I promise." Minako strode out of the room without another word.   
  
"She must be kidding." The doctor said with disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm sure she has every intention of doing what she said she would do." The man replied.  
  
"How do you know?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Because Minako-chan never lies." The woman finished.  
  
  
From on top of the hill, Minako could see everything for miles in every direction across the flatlands. The doctor had said the doctor was in a village near a large forest. She trained her sights on a vast dark forest several miles east of where she stood. Minako didn't like the look of the forest it caused a chill to sweep through body and left her feeling empty.   
  
"It doesn't matter. I have to go." She whispered to the wind. "Wait for me Wren." The symbol of Venus showed brightly on her forehead, then lessened and disappeared again. Minako made her way down the hill and began her journey.  
  
A trip that would've taken an average person a week to complete took the former leader of the Sailor Senshi, two and a half days to travel. Minako didn't stop to eat or rest until she reached the small town outside the forest. It was late in the afternoon when Minako arrived at the town, people came out and greeted her, but they seemed reserved and cautious. She searched around and found that the town was primitive with no cars, just simple people that didn't go further than the market each day. Finally allowing herself a moment, Minako took the time to have decent meal and rest. She met a man in the restaurant and discovered some important information.  
  
"So you're a stranger," He said scooting up next to her. "Where you from?"  
  
"From the flatlands to the West." Minako replied unwilling to give away to much about herself.  
  
"The flatlands! It must have taken you at least a week to travel from there! Dangerous journey too." He was surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Minako lied.  
  
"So what do you want with our poor little town?" The man finally asked.  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Minako said. "A doctor. I heard that he could heal any injury." She raised her eyes to the man. He moved back at her stare. He looked at the in surprise.  
  
"A spirit healing doctor you mean? I'm afraid he's been dead for years, before my great grand parents were even born." The man said.  
  
"What happened to him?" Minako asked coldly.  
  
"Died as far as the legend goes. The soul in the forest killed him." The restaurant went silent as the mysterious woman was mentioned. Minako took notice to it.  
  
"Soul?" Minako's voice became very serious.  
  
"Yes, she lives in the deepest part of the forest, but comes out every few years. They say when the woman fell from the sky, hundreds of years ago, she landed in the forest, and the doctor found her. She was injured so he healed her, but then she killed him." To Minako it sounded like the man was elaborating, but something about he story caused her memories to stir.  
  
"And she comes into your town? Does she bother you?" Minako was curious.  
  
"Hell yes, she came in just about a week ago. I saw her crush a rock into dust with one hand. She also threatened some children; their mother managed to beg for their lives. That woman frightens the entire town because people go into her forest and never come out." The man was getting into the story.  
  
"So she didn't hurt the children?" Minako knew she wasn't being told the entire story.  
  
"Well, no." The man said slightly confused.  
  
"You ever consider perhaps lonely people don't like to have rocks thrown at them?" Minako rested her head on her hand. "I think I might want to meet her." The restaurant was dead silent.  
  
"She's not normal, no matter what happened, she can't be human. You go into her forest you'll die." The man stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"I'll keep your warning in mind." Minako didn't like the way the man had portrayed this woman, but she carefully examining the information and preparing for what she might encounter. She passed the tables of silent observers and left the restaurant.   
  
"Crazy woman." The man muttered. "You go in her forest you're going to meet the devil."   
  
Early the next morning, Minako set out for the forest intent on discovering the truth behind the doctor and the woman. Before she got out of the town the man she had spoken with the other day confronted her.  
  
"You must be a warrior if you can go into that forest without fear. We propose this to you: If you can kill her, we'll give you the reward so many others have died for." The man said confidently.  
  
"I'll decide that." Minako was disgusted and pushed passed the man. Once outside the figure that had been following Minako all morning finally showed herself.  
  
"Forgive me for following." It was a young woman with soft eyes. "I don't know how much about what she's done is true, but you were right my children did provoke her. Even after that she didn't intend them any harm, she said she was alone and could be nothing more." Minako cut her off.  
  
"It's alright, thank you for telling me. Don't worry yourself on it, I understand." Minako said softly.  
  
"Are you an angel?" The woman asked innocently. "You can understand her, you must be special to be able to do that."  
  
"I'm not an angel, I just understand loneliness. I make others happy, but I must keep myself alone." Minako said sadly.  
  
"You are just like her you know" The woman said and walked back into the town. Minako turned away and enter the sad forest.  
  
The forest was silent; the sun sent beams of light through the thick canopy, blotching the ground. The woman sensed something had entered the forest that she had claimed as her home for the past one thousand years. She sighed a sad, mournful sigh. It was probably another foolish hero searching for glory by killing the monster of the forest. Most didn't make it past the vicious beasts that lurked in the shadowy part of the forest, but those who did regretted it. How she hated her existence.  
  
Minako came upon a circle of cherry blossom trees around a small clearing. They were truly beautiful and reminded her of the many timed she'd spent with her friend in the park by their school. Minako scanned the edges of the trees for signs of movement, her heart raced with anxiety. She had never liked having unknown variables in situations like this, so many things could catch her off guard. Minako was just about to step out into the clearing when she saw the figure sitting motionless, gazing at her position. In a flash, she was behind the trees again.  
  
"She couldn't have seen me come. It's not possible." Minako whispered to herself. She slowly looked around the tree. The woman sat there staring, she was covered completely by a dark green cloak, the hood shadowing her face. She wore a bandanna around her forehead and her stunning green eyes shone from underneath it. "She knows I'm here." Minako breathed.  
  
"Why have you entered my forest?" The woman's voice resonated lowly across the clearing. Minako emerge from her hiding spot and made herself visible in the clearing.  
  
"You knew I was here"? Minako asked cautiously. The reply was a lowering of the woman's head, her eyes darkened more. She then stood up and her height impressed Minako. "I've heard quite a bit about you. " Minako said. "I've come here looking for someone, a doctor, they said you killed him." Minako realized once again that her big mouth had gotten her in trouble as the woman quickly approached her. Minako barely dodged the punch thrown at her. The woman's hand struck a tree instead, splintering its trunk to pieces. Minako took a step back, intimidated by the woman's apparent strength. "Did you kill the others too?" this further enraged the woman as if she was releasing built up pains and Minako decided to keep quiet until a truce could be called.   
  
"Why can't you leave me be with my loneliness? What do you know of my life?" The woman said angrily. The two fought fiercely, exchanged kicks and punches, each out doing the other with their own talents. Minako avoided the woman's strength with extreme speed and the woman defended herself with strong attacks and blocks. "You're just like the rest, they shun me because I'm different. They can't even understand when I tell them."  
  
"They say you terrorize their town." Minako attacked again.  
  
"I cause no one misery except myself!" The woman's cloak fell to the ground and revealed her body. She wore black pants and shirt; her build was strong and rigid. She was extremely lean and every tensed muscle looked as hard as iron. Minako studied her face: her eyes were a brilliant green and just below the right eye was a long scar running parallel to it. The headband bore the kamikaze symbol and Minako wondered as to why she wore it. The woman's hair was tied up in a high ponytail that swayed gently in the cool breeze.   
  
"Why do you do this?" Minako asked almost sympathetically.  
  
"Because I couldn't save them. Leave me alone with my failure!" The woman raged, but to Minako, her voice seemed to plead as well. The woman threw two punches at Minako's face; she dodged them, then swung a kick at her opponent's chest. The woman leaned back and avoided the attack, then kicked high, turning her hip over, and driving her foot straight down towards Minako. Minako turned away so her back was to the woman. The kick missed her by a centimeter at most. Minako finished her turn and struck upwards with a knife hand. The woman stopped her foot before it even touched the ground and unintentionally turned into Minako's advancing strike. It took her by surprise, as she moved back it whisked past her eyes, but grazed the headband tearing it in two. As the two pieces fell away the woman grabbed Minako's hand and threw her over her shoulder. Minako rolled and regained her feet, but suddenly stopped and stared. The woman stood ready for another attack breathing slowly. Burning with a brilliant green light, the symbol of Jupiter crackled with electricity on the woman's fore head. Minako gazed at it with disbelief.  
  
"J-Jupiter?" She stuttered. The woman lowered her fists. "Mako- Mako-chan?" Minako took an unsteady step forward and her eyes brimmed with tears. The symbol of Venus glowed on her forehead and on sight of it tears escaped as Makoto's eyes turned glassy. Minako approached Makoto, slowly beginning to recognize her friend for the first time. Minako reached out and brushed aside some of Minako's golden hair uncovering the yellow symbol of Venus.  
  
"Is it you Minako?" Makoto dared.   
  
"Yes, Mako-chan I thought you were dead!" Minako cried. The two hugged each other tightly for the first time in decades.  
  
"Kami-sama!" Makoto cried mournfully, "it hurt so bad."  
  
"I know Mako-chan, I know all to well." Minako whispered in reply.  
  
***  
  
"What happened Haruka-chan?" Serenity was in her throne room the leader of the outer core before her.  
  
"The youma was easily defeated, your Majesty." Haruka replied. "Other youma are appearing in many places on Earth. Several are causing great amounts of damage and death. We can't possibly stop them all we have to stop the source of them."  
  
"No. I wont risk it yet. We don't know enough about he enemy. What about our scanners? Are they working yet?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm afraid something's interfered with the entire computer, nothing is working on it." Uranus said.   
  
"Has there been any other activity by this enemy? Anything from the pillar besides the youma?" Serenity wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"No Majesty, but there was an odd event in the flatlands to the far South." Haruka said.  
  
"What was it?" Serenity asked nervously.  
  
"The town's people say a youma wrecked havoc on the town two days ago. Supposedly a woman was threatened by it; a bright light then destroyed the monster. The woman then disappeared on a journey. They said a child was injured in the attack and she went to find a doctor." Haruka told in detail everything that she knew.  
  
"There's no explanation then?" Serenity was deep in thought.   
  
"No, Majesty." Haruka replied.   
  
"We'll wait then, see what happens before we decide our course of action." Serenity said firmly.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Haruka bowed.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know what happened to us?" Makoto asked quietly. The two sat in Makoto's small house in the middle of the forest. Minako was surprised and sad to see the conditions her friend had forced upon herself. The house contained very few items: some furniture, a stove, and some other necessities, but over all there no warm articles to make living even a little more bearable. All though Minako noticed that Makoto kept a trunk that held the few items Makoto had on her person when the battle took place. Her old brown and white school uniform was tattered and frayed after a thousand years, a picture of everyone that had been taken the day of the battle, they had graduated from junior high that day Minako remembered.   
  
"No, I don't. All I remember is getting struck by the blackness and seeing everyone die. It hurt so badly and somehow I ended up on a plain. Some children living there saved me. They found me and I managed to survive after nearly a year of recovery. I've lived with their family for the past one thousand years; we seem to be immortal. They never question my immortality and I'm sort of like a permanent member of their family." Minako smiled lightly while remembering the family that had saved her.  
  
"So why are you here?" Makoto sounded sad. "It made me mad when you entered my forest because you seemed, like the rest, eager to condemn me for a crime I didn't commit."  
  
"Never!" Minako said quickly. "I didn't know what to expect. You know me better than that Mako-chan" Makoto brightened as she realized the truth in Minako's words. "As for why I'm here, the youngest child in my family was seriously injured while protecting me from a youma. He's only five years old, but he took a blast from the monster for me. The doctor in our town can't help him, but said their was a doctor who could heal with spirit spoken of in legend. I need to find him to save Wren's life."   
  
"So youma have returned?" Makoto said softly.  
  
"It was easily defeated. I think our powers have grown immensely in strength over the decades even though we haven't used them." Minako wondered why Makoto had avoided the subject of the doctor. That's when Minako noticed the scar under Makoto's eye for the second time. It seemed to blend with the sadness of her friend's features and Minako felt despair. "Mako-chan how did you get that scar?" She had a feeling she knew all too well. Minako reached out towards her friend's face, but Makoto put her hand up and touched the scar before Minako could.   
  
"This?" Makoto turned away slightly, putting the scarred side of her face in shadow. "This was the only thing he couldn't heal. He tried though I know he did because he asked me to forgive him for not being able to make it disappear. He said: 'Forgive me for not having the strength to take away the last bit of pain on your beautiful face.' I suppose it remained so I couldn't forget."  
  
"He loved you, didn't he?" Minako said sympathetically. "It was the doctor and he fell in love with you." Makoto tilted her back and rubbed her face with her hand trying to hide her emotion.  
  
"He saved my life a thousand years ago. Like you said, it hurt so badly when I woke up in the forest. I was injured beyond help, dying with no where to go. I didn't want him to get near me, but I was to weak to keep him away. His spirit cured everything that hurt, I was filled with warmth, and I begged him to stop. He used all his strength to heal me and just before he died he confessed his love." The tears fell and Makoto gave a small laugh. "I didn't even know his name." She paused and got control of herself. "This scar," She ran a finger under her eye, "was a cut caused by the attack, it wasn't serious, but it has never healed completely. I consider it a reminder of what happened. I guess I'm afraid I'll forget or something."   
  
"No, I don't think you'll forget even without it. I too have a reminder." Minako pulled down the collar of her shirt and revealed the long scar across her chest. "This wasn't minor. The evil tore through my chest here." She pointed to the scar, "You saw it, I guess that's why it took me a year to recover. I didn't speak with anyone that year and it still remains a mystery to my family even now. They fear me sometimes I think."  
  
"I remember what happened to you, just before I was caught by it." Makoto shuddered and Minako replaced the collar of her shirt.  
  
"I failed as leader that day." Minako said mournfully. "Poor Usagi-chan."  
  
"You were first to fall there was nothing you could've done. I should've at least been able to attack, but I was frozen and weak as it went after Usagi." Makoto spat out the her last words as she thought of how she'd been weakened to a condition that only allowed her to watch her best friend die. Minako didn't know what to say, she had watched, after she was hurt beyond help, each one of the Senshi's demise and Makoto had felt no exception to the pain the evil had inflicted upon them. Her anger at her own failure burned just as painfully as Makoto's and she couldn't offer any comfort for something she couldn't help in herself.   
  
"I miss Usagi so much and everyone else too. I'm so glad I found you. I guess I should thank Wren, but I must save his life because his injury was my fault." Minako sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry about the doctor. I hope you don't believe what they say about me." Makoto's voice wavered unsure of what the answer would be.  
  
"I didn't know what to expect, but once I heard the elaborated story of your coming about a week ago. I understood then and when the woman from the village told me the true story." Minako said with reassurance.  
  
"She did seem to understand a bit, but not much. More like wondering about my position instead of fearing it." Makoto didn't think to hard over it. It didn't mean much too her. "So where will you go now?" She got up looking happier and went to her kitchen. Minako recognized the look in Makoto's eyes and the grin on her face and realized she was in for some of Makoto's best cooking.  
  
"It has been along time." She mumbled happily to herself. Makoto gave Minako a smile. Minako wasn't sure whether Makoto had actually heard the comment. "I figure, I'll head further west then turn South towards the ocean, maybe I'll find someone there. I've only got four days left. Now that we're together again I couldn't bear to lose you. You'll come with me won't you?" Minako gazed at Makoto while she cooked.  
  
"Of course, I have no desire to stay alone when I can be with you and I'm tired of it." Makoto said seriously without looking up. "Maybe one of these days he'll be able to rest peacefully." Minako wasn't sure exactly what Makoto meant, but it was enough for her to know Makoto wouldn't be leaving her. The rest of the evening was spent eating and sharing the last thousand years. The two reunited friends exchanged laughter and tears as they told their miseries and joys. Once again, each found something to live for, though they couldn't be whole, they finally had something other than loneliness.  
  
** *  
  
She woke up screaming from the nightmare as usual.  
  
"Rei-san! What's the matter?" A young man quickly opened the sliding door to Rei's room. She breathed heavily, terrified by her vision.  
  
"Nothing...just a ...dream." She tried to calm her fear.  
  
"Are you sure? Want to talk about it?" The man asked.  
  
"Thank you, Soichiro." Rei said and accepted the glass of water he offered her. "It was so frightening." He studied the priestess's face, never had he seen such discomposure and fear in her features.  
  
"What was it about?" He asked softly again.  
  
"Just memories put together." She replied.  
  
"Memories?" He didn't understand.  
  
"People I once cared for I saw them again. They were surrounded by darkness. It swallowed the world and they were taken as well." She covered her face with her hands. "But they're all dead now." She said coldly. Soichiro looked at her puzzled. "My friends," Rei explained, "they were all killed a very long time ago. I dream about them sometimes, and it hurts."  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning, Minako and Makoto set out from the forest to continue their search for a doctor. Makoto had packed everything in her house and left it to be taken with them when they returned to Minako's home. Minako had asked her to come live with her in the flatlands once the search was complete. Makoto had happily agreed. They passed by the village on the edge of the forest on their way. People stopped doing things as they passed and gazed at the pair. Makoto didn't wear her cloak and so the villagers, for the first time, saw the woman, Makoto Kino. Makoto didn't like it, after years of solitude and being emotionless, she was suddenly conscientious of the people's glances. Minako put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder to ease her discomfort.  
  
"What they think doesn't matter, my friend." She whispered. Makoto felt better and ignored the gazes. Minako suddenly remembered something, and looked around, pinpointing the man who had spoken to her the other day. "You," she said darkly and pointed him out. "I don't want your reward." She then turned on the speculating town's people. "All of you disgust me!" She spat venomously. As the people turned away from her accusing stair her eyes fell on the woman, she had also encountered the previous day. "You were the only one who at least tried to understand and because of it I found a dear lost friend, I thank you." Minako gave the woman a smile and then left the village never to return.   
  
***  
  
"Excuse me Ami-san," Korin asked politely from outside Ami's office door. Ami looked up from her papers, and smiled at the girl. Ami knew Korin was the only child that would speak to her because she was so reserved with the other residents of the village. Ami had been changed from a sweet supportive character to a closed hermit due to the deaths of her friends. She was still kind and caring, but she didn't allow anyone, except Korin, to get close to her, she feared being hurt again. The town had made her the residential doctor and she gave her talents willingly, her emotions and feelings were a different story though.  
  
"What is it Korin-chan?" Ami asked in her sweet, soft voice.  
  
"Kensuke was on the pier and was cut by a scaling knife. His grandmother requested your help." Korin explained exactly what happened in detail and expressed the importance of Ami's presence.   
  
"Alright Korin-chan. don't worry, let's go see him." Ami got up from her chair and followed Korin out of the building onto the busy streets. The streets were crowded with travelers and buyers as Korin and Ami made their way to a small house. There was a sudden commotion in the crowd and someone was roughly shoved into Ami as she passed. She stumbled back, but caught herself before falling tot he ground. The man that had been knocked into her crashed to the ground, blood flowed from his mouth and nose.   
  
"Don't you ever touch me again, you bastard!" A voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd. Several other men came and helped their fallen comrade up. Ami recognized some of the men as bandits that had been disrupting the town for several weeks. The crowd parted and revealed the woman who had delivered the blow. The hood of her cloak was back to reveal long blond hair and a thin face with stunning blue eyes. Her body had great poise as she glared at the men. Ami watched with wonder as the mysterious warrior turned to leave.  
  
"God damned bitch!" One of the men shouted and charged her. Ami stepped in, tripped the man, and he fell face first into the dirt. The blond woman turned and grinned; her eyes laughed at the scene.   
  
"You'll not disturb my town like this!" Ami said with authority. "If you have a disagreement, take it somewhere else." Ami glared at the man in the dirt.  
Minako didn't like the atmosphere around the men; they brought trouble that she didn't want to have to deal with alone. Makoto was taking care of some shopping for supplies and Minako suddenly desired her company in this situation. The blue haired woman intrigued Minako though. She was soft and sweet, but also held authority and potential power. Something about her made Minako feel a sense of familiarity. The man looked up at Ami menacingly.  
  
"All right, fine." He said, but Minako didn't believe him. He made a movement as if to get up, but instead grabbed a handful of dust and threw it in Ami's eyes. Ami took a step back trying to clear the dirt from her vision.  
  
"Look out!" Minako shouted as the men advanced on Ami. Before she could make move to help Ami, two men got in front of Minako. "Damn you, get away from her!" Minako shouted as Ami disappeared behind the circle of men. The man that had been on the ground drew back his fist and prepared to strike Ami, but before he had the chance there was the flurry of a cloak, and someone grabbed his fist pulling his arm behind him. A noticeable crack resounded through the air as the man's arm broke and he was flung backwards.  
  
"I'll not allow you to hurt her." The commanding voice of Makoto came from underneath the rim of her cloak. The man grabbed his arm in pain and didn't get up again. Minako didn't hesitate to thrash the men standing in her way and advance on the remaining three. Makoto rammed the face of another foolish man into the dirt as he tried to attack her. The rest backed off, intimidated by Makoto's height and strength, as she stood up and resituated her cloak. She stood in front of Ami to protect her, and fixed her icy stare on the attackers.  
  
"Perfect timing, Mako-chan." Minako said with a laugh. Her voice then became angry. "Get the hell out of here and don't come back!" She shouted at the remaining men. They collected themselves quickly and departed.  
  
"Are you all right. Miss?" Makoto pulled back the hood of her cloak and turned to look at the woman she had just protected.   
  
"Yes, thank you, both of you. What you did was very kind and brave." A considerable crowd had gathered as Ami talked with the strangers. "Those bandits have been robbing and disrupting our town for the past several weeks. Maybe they won't come back now." Several shouts of thanks came from the crowd and Ami smiled.  
  
"It wasn't anything. Anyway, you're the one who stood up to them. We were just passing." Minako explained.   
  
"Thank you anyway. If you're traveling, I can show you a place to get some food and rest if you like. Perhaps we can talk a bit too." Ami said as the crowd began to break up.  
  
"You saved Ami-san's life!" Makoto looked down to see a small girl looking curiously up at her. "Thank you so much, Miss" Makoto crouched down to look at the girl and she moved away slightly.  
  
"You're very welcome." Makoto replied to the girl. "So what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Korin, Ami-san is going to teach me to be doctor someday." The girl replied eagerly.   
  
"Really?" Makoto looked up at Minako.   
  
"You're a doctor?" Minako asked.  
  
"I help the town how I can. That reminds me I have a patient to see. I hope the two of you don't mind, but I have to stop off and see someone." Ami said and started towards a small house.  
  
"It's all right." Makoto stood up again and the girl took her by the hand, leading her through the streets. While they were walking, Ami looked over at the pair: they reminded her of something. She got the distinct impression she had met them before, but in a different life. The blond woman's confident attitude and the brown haired woman's strength so reminded her of...  
  
"Ami-san, thank you for coming." An old woman greeted them at the door of the small house. Minako noticed how formal and distant the old woman acted around the doctor. "He's in there, sensei" She pointed to a room towards the back of the house. The old woman glanced at the two strangers, but didn't say anything.   
  
"It'll be fine." Ami said and went to the room.  
  
"What's happened?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"One of the boys cut himself while on the pier. If you'd like you can watch." Ami replied. Minako gave Makoto a puzzled look then followed Ami into the room. Inside, lying on a bed was a teenage boy, moaning quietly. His right arm was laid out from his body and blood soaked bandages covered a deep cut on his elbow. On sight of the blood, Korin turned her face and buried it in Makoto's pant leg. Makoto gave her a smile to reassure her. "Just wait here, please." Ami said. "Don't worry, Kensuke you'll be okay." She said to the boy and he ceased moaning. The old woman appeared behind Minako to watch as well.  
  
"What can she do without any instruments?" Minako asked curiously.  
  
"Ami-san doesn't share much about her life with us, but she helps this town with her special power. She's a good person, but she doesn't like anyone to get close to her. When someone is injured, Ami will come and she can heal anything by merely touching the wound." The old woman whispered. "Korin-chan is the only one that really talks with her. I 'm surprised that she took to both of you so easily."  
  
"Really?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Shhh..." The woman said quickly. "She's beginning." They watched as an orb of blue light grew from Ami's hands and encased them. As she brought her hands close to the child's arm the bandages burned off. Minako and Makoto watched with wonder as the deep cut was closed and the lost blood flowed back into his arm. Even after the cut was closed, the light healed every scar and scratch on the boy's arm until the arm looked untouched by anything. The power was incredible and that's when Minako noticed the scar on Ami's arm. It puzzled her and once again, Minako felt the sense of familiarity.   
  
"There, all finished." Ami said and the light died down and disappeared. The boy's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He moved his arm back and forth, once convinced everything was as it should be; he hopped off the bed. "Now you be more careful while on the pier." Ami said sternly.  
  
"Thank you, sensei" He bowed politely and ran from the room.   
  
  
"I've never seen anything like that before." Minako said with disbelief. "Makoto has, but this is my first time and that was amazing." Minako sat with Ami in her house, while Makoto was outside playing with Korin.  
  
"It's a gift. I do what I can to help people." Ami replied. "So your friend's seen it done. Not many people can do it."  
  
"It's a story you're going to have to ask her about. I have no right to tell it." Minako said a hint of sadness in her voice. "Anyway, can you heal most anything?" Minako said changing the subject.  
  
"Just about, but if it's extremely serious I have to be careful. It takes a lot of strength." Ami replied. "Enough about me though, why have you two come to my town." She asked curiously.   
  
"I came looking for a doctor in the village North-West of here, but I learned he died along time ago. I was lucky though I found Mako-chan while I was there." Minako looked out the door at her friend playing with the small child.  
  
"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Ami sighed sadly.  
  
"I mean a lot to her too. Is something wrong?" Minako returned her gaze to Ami.  
  
"No, well I suppose I'm just lonely. I guess I should be used to it after all this time." She said quietly. "Oh well." She shook the appearing tears from her eyes. "If you're looking for a doctor, I'm sure I'll be able to help you."  
  
"Really?" Minako almost stood up. Ami nodded. "Thank you so much. I was afraid I was going to run out of time. You see a youma attacked my town to the far North-West in the Flatlands."  
  
"I heard of it from travelers." Ami said.  
  
"A member of my family, the youngest child, was severely injured during the attack and doesn't have more than a few days to live. I was told I could find a type of doctor that could heal anything." Minako explained.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that and I will come with you if you like." Ami gave her a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ami-san!" Minako was overjoyed.  
  
"Call me Ami-chan, It's what my friends used to call me." Ami said.  
  
***  
  
Korin liked Makoto a lot. She was like a big sister to her and Ami liked her as well. Korin had never met anyone like either of the two women who had saved Ami and, yet they seemed a lot like Ami to her.  
  
"So you want to be a doctor?" Makoto asked the girl on her lap.  
  
"Ami-san said that if I had her gift she'd teach me how to use it, but if I didn't she'd teach me how to be a normal doctor anyway." Korin explained.  
  
"I had a friend named, Ami, once along time ago." Makoto looked at the sky. "She was very smart, but so kind also. In some ways Ami-san reminds me of her and in other ways she's nothing like her. It's strange."   
  
"Ami-san is always alone, and you remind me of her in that way. She doesn't think I realize it, but her face can't hide her pain. No one else can see it because she hides it from them, but she can't hide it all the time and I can see it." Korin said sadly.  
  
"You care for her a lot, Korin-chan." Makoto looked back down at the girl studying her young face. For one so young, Korin was extremely perceptive.  
  
"Ami-san saved my life when I was six. My best friend and I were on the pier one day; we loved to play on the pier in the early morning. Ami-san would sit and watch the sun rise, but we never bothered her. One of the boards on the pier gave way underneath us and we fell in the ocean. We knew how to swim, so it shouldn't have been a problem, but their was an abandoned fishing net under the pier and it caught hold of us and pulled us under. Everything after that was a blur, Ami-san jumped in and pulled us out as far as I remember. She was so graceful in the water, like an angel of the water. She got us to land, but I was half drowned already. She healed me quickly and I recovered, but my friend was dead and nothing Ami-san could do could bring him back. After that, Ami-san didn't leave the beach for a week, never eating or resting. I finally gained enough courage to go and talk with her one morning, and she told me that it was her fault my friend had died and she hadn't been strong enough. I begged her not to believe that and that's have our relationship began. I think she still blames herself for my friend's death, along with other unknown things." Korin finished her story and silence fell over the two.  
  
"That is an awful thing for both of you to have lived through. I'm very sorry." Makoto finally spoke.  
  
"Don't be, you look as if you've enough of your own sadness. Don't be sad for Ami-san as well. That's why I'm here." Korin smiled. The girl's maturity and sense of responsibility impressed Makoto.  
  
"You can tell?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You are a warrior, obviously, but I sense inner conflict and anger from you as well. Something you've been dealing with alone for far too long." Korin replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know if you have Ami-san's healing talent, but you certainly have a talent for understanding people that is amazing." Korin blushed at the comment. "It's true." Makoto continued, but before she could say another word, the house across the street erupted in flame. "What the hell?" She got up quickly and stood in front of Korin. A youma flew over head, breathing spouts of flame down on the town. It resembled a red lion, but was far larger than any normal lion, and had enormous black, feathered wings with which it flew. Instead of paws, it had talons on its feet, like a bird and would fly by and grab things tearing them to pieces. It landed and commenced breathing fire on everything in sight.  
  
"What is that?" Korin stuttered.  
  
"Korin-chan, go inside tell my friend there is a youma here, then stay with Ami-san." Makoto said quickly her eyes didn't leave the beast. The beast suddenly caught sight of them, launched itself back into the air, and sped towards them. "Get back!" Makoto shouted and pushed Korin out of the path of the youma. Makoto, on the other hand, was in a perfect spot for it to attack and it took the opportunity to leap upon her. "Damn it!" Makoto swore as the youma pinned her down.  
  
"Makoto-san!" Korin screamed in fear.  
  
  
Ami and Minako rushed outside as they heard Korin's scream, and their eyes fell on the reason for the commotion.   
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako said in surprise as she saw the situation her friend was in.  
  
"It breathes fire, Minako don't get close!" She shouted. Makoto struggled against the talons that held her, but the youma was strong and she couldn't break free. Neither, Ami nor, Minako knew what to do, but neither of them where about to let Makoto die either, especially Minako. Ami was also enraged by the youma's presence, something inside of her burned as, once again; she was faced with a situation in which she must save someone from death. Minako saw the rage on Ami's face and then saw her close her eyes as if making a difficult decision. Ami pulled something from a chain around her neck at the same time Minako pulled an object from her pocket. Their two respective symbols glowed brightly as they prepared to transform. The youma turned its attention away from Makoto and looked up at them. It tightened it's claws around Makoto's arms and emitted a low mocking laugh.  
  
"I'm hungry, but I'll be back." In a flurry of feathers, the youma lifted in to the air, still holding onto Makoto, and sped away from Minako and Ami.  
  
"Damn you, let her go!" Ami shouted after the beast. A blue light formed in her hands and she released a blast at the youma without being transformed. The blast missed and the two watched as the youma flew farther away. "Damn it." Ami was angry at her failure. She turned towards Minako who watched the youma disappear with her friend, tears in her eyes. The two then stared at each other their symbols glowing brightly, Minako's eyes went wide as she saw the symbol of Mercury glowing fluidly on Ami's forehead.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Minako sunk to her knees and began to cry.  
  
"Minako?" Ami quickly went to her. Before another word could be said, a huge explosion shook the ground from several miles away. Ami and Minako shielded their eyes against the brilliant, green sphere of light that formed where the youma was in the sky. The sphere exploded with immense power and as it died down, something fell and struck the Earth.  
  
"Mako-chan, don't die!" Minako cried and Ami knew.  
  
** *  
  
"Let me go." Makoto growled at the youma.  
  
"If I let you go you'll fall and die, when we land I'll kill you and you'll die, so either way I'll eat you after your dead." The youma explained calmly. Makoto found his reasoning extremely annoying. "Be quiet and enjoy you last moments." They were traveling fast, already they had passed over the forest Makoto had once lived in and were rapidly approaching a mountain range.  
  
"I'm not going to let a pathetic youma like you kill me now!" Makoto raged. "Not after I found Minako after all this time!" She pulled one arm free and threw her cloak in the youma's face. "Damn youma, that's why you could never beat us. Always thought you knew what you were dealing with, "She punched the youma fiercely in the chest, "but all you ever did was enrage us by hurting the ones we loved!" Makoto grabbed his wing as he let go of her. The two plummeted towards the ground.  
  
"You'll kill us both!" It had lost all the reason and composure in its voice.  
  
"I've been alone for a thousand years, you think I care now!" Makoto yelled. Her eyes burned with hatred, but she did not intend to die either. "Jupiter Star Power Make-Up!" The electricity burst from the pen, encircled Makoto and the thunder Senshi was alive once more.   
  
"Sailor Senshi?" The youma stuttered.   
  
"Jupiter electricity globe," a sphere of electricity emanated from Jupiter's body and enveloped her and the youma, "Explosion!" She yelled. The globe condensed slightly, then exploded outwards electrocuting the youma to ashes. The light was brilliant and the explosion echoed across hundreds of miles. The light lessened and Makoto began to fall. As she fell the sphere shrunk to merely cover her and slowed her fall slightly. The globe struck the ground, causing another huge explosion and a crater in its wake. On impact with the ground, the globe stopped Makoto's descent and she was laid gently in he center of the crater in a pile of ashes. Her body weak from not using her powers in decades, Makoto passed out.   
  
***  
  
"What do we do now, Minako-chan?" Ami turned away from the explosion and helped Minako to her feet.  
  
"Please come with me to help my family member." Minako got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. He'll die without you."  
  
"I will of course, but what about Mako-chan? She could be hurt." Ami wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"After Wren is better we'll head for the mountain and search for her until we find her." Minako said firmly.  
  
"Is Makoto-san going to be alright?" Korin asked softly. Minako and Ami turned to look at her; neither of them knew how to answer.   
  
***  
  
The explosion was so bright that even Queen Serenity witnessed it so many miles away.  
  
"What was that?" She whispered to herself. "Another youma? What do they want with my crystal?" She watched as the light grew dimmer in the sky then disappeared and everything was returned to normal.  
  
"Majesty?" The voice caused Serenity to turn away from the window. "Are you alright?" Saturn had approached silently as usual.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru, just wondering what that explosion was." Serenity gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I can have it investigated, your Majesty." Hotaru felt despair. She missed how cheerful her Queen had once been, though not as happy as she had been with her inner core, once long ago Serenity had been happier.   
  
"It's not necessary." Serenity changed the subject. "What has your analysis told you?"  
  
"It's not good, Serenity-sama. The pillar has begun releasing countless youma, and it's expanding, consuming the city where ever it covers it."  
  
"Is there no way to stop it?" Serenity swallowed her fear.  
  
"Uranus suggests we attack it, I find this ill-advisable, but we don't have much other choice." Hotaru said with a sigh.  
  
"I suppose, but I still don't like it. This thing is so powerful and evil. Be careful whatever you do." Serenity chewed her lower lip in worry.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Hotaru bowed and left the room. Serenity sat on her throne trying to understand her fear of this unknown evil. Normally she would gladly send her outer core out to destroy it, but this threat caused something in her to stir. A thought came to her mind; preposterous as it was it kept surfacing in her mind.  
  
"It can't be. It was destroyed." Serenity whispered with horror. "It wants revenge." Tears came to her eyes at her sudden realization. This evil was unique because it was the only one strong enough to have taken the lives of her inner Senshi and now it was back for her.   
  
* **  
  
The ground shook and Rei had to shield her eyes from the blinding light. The explosion was no more than a mile from her temple and the sound was deafening. As it cleared something fell from the center of it and impacted with the ground causing another loud explosion.   
  
"What the hell?" Her interest peaked, Rei got up from the sacred fire and walked out of the temple, still looking at the sky.   
  
"Rei-san, did you see it?" Soichiro ran from behind the temple excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Idiot! How could I not see it?!" She shouted at him. He looked away, embarrassed by his ignorant question. Soichiro had always reminded Rei of Yuuichiro, the man she had once secretly loved. He was definitely dead after all this time so Rei tried not to think of him, but Soichiro so reminded her of him, she tended to wonder if he was Yuuichiro's posterity. Rei suddenly couldn't control her curiosity any longer. "Something fell from the explosion, I'm going to see what it is. If you like you can come, Soichiro." She then hurried in to the temple to get prepared.   
  
"Really?" Soichiro followed close behind her.  
  
"Hurry up!" She barked.   
  
Rei moved quickly through the sparse trees on the side of the mountain, eager to discover what had fallen from the explosion. Soichiro kept falling behind, unable to keep up with the priestess's agility and speed, so Rei finally left him to find the crater on his own. The trees became denser and Rei slowed as the smell of burning wood filled her nostrils. She noticed the air had a charge to it and crackled with electricity making it clear and fresh. Rei came to the crater's edge and stopped. The crater was at least fifty feet across and six feet deep; a pit of barren exposed Earth burnt black and smoking. Rei slide sown the side into the crater and silently crept towards the center. Her awareness heightened as the presence of another washed over her being, and she knew it had been a person who had caused the explosion and fell from the sky. As she moved closer, Rei made out the form of someone lying in the crater, their features softened by a mound of ashes. Rei knelt beside the person and brushed some of the ashes away from the woman's face, and she gasped in recognition. Had it not been for the familiar Sailor fuku, Rei wouldn't have recognized the woman because of the years of separation. The person breathed slowly and Rei conclude she was all right, just unconscious. Her green Sailor fuku was untouched and had protected her, but it was charged with the remaining electricity and Rei couldn't touch her without being shocked. Rei covered her mouth with the back of her hand as the tears streamed from her eyes. Disbelief raged in her eyes, her mind screamed for her to turn away from this hallucination, but Rei's heart beat differently. She held her breath and reached out towards Sailor Jupiter, a sudden shock from the charged fuku caused Rei to fall back in surprise. She laughed at her own foolishness.  
  
"Mako-chan, what were you doing fighting without me?" Rei smiled through her tears.   
  
The ceiling was familiar, but from a long, unremembered happiness that was no more than an illusion in her mind now. A time of lost love and carefree days. The ceiling was wooden and flat, with darker boards cross hatching lighter boards. Her eyes followed the large squares created by the light and dark planks and she saw the precision with which the structure had been built. To her it was like a dream, she didn't even realize she was awake until the creek of floorboards resounded softly in her ears. It thrust her back to reality and she suddenly remembered what had happened.  
  
"The youma" She whispered to herself as someone approached and knelt beside the bed she was laying in. A beautiful priestess in white and red robes gazed down at her with a look of concern on her face. The priestess caused Makoto's memories to stir. Makoto gazed at the priestess's soft features and into her dark, angry eyes. The anger wasn't directed at Makoto, but was turned inwards because of defeat and failure. Makoto sat up and noticed she wasn't transformed anymore. The priestess opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again and remained silent. Makoto looked around for her transformation pen, still wondering how she had got in her current situation.  
  
"It's here." The priestess said softly and opened her hand to reveal the pen bearing the sign of Jupiter. Makoto wasn't sure what to do, the Senshi had been dead for the past thousand years, but this woman understood the pen's significance. "Once the electricity from your attack dissipated you reverted back to your normal self." The priestess hesitated a moment, then wrapped her arms around Makoto had pressed her cheek against hers. "Mako-chan you're alive." She cried softly. Makoto had missed something and sat dumbfound as the woman hugged her. "I know it's you, Jupiter." Despite the fact she was crying, the priestess's voice remained calm and soft. "I saw something fall from the sky and when I searched I found you. I found you." Makoto thought a moment and memories flooded her mind. A Shinto priestess...a beautiful priestess...Rei. The symbol of Mars burned brightly on Rei's forehead. Rei let go Makoto caught sight of the symbol, and she knew for sure that it was Mars.  
  
"Rei-chan." Makoto's voice came as nothing more than a cool, soft whisper.  
  
"Yes." Rei replied. Makoto didn't think it possible, she had found Minako, then been taken from her by a youma, now Rei was suddenly alive also. She had been afraid after the youma died, afraid she would lose her only friends again. Makoto allowed Rei to draw her in close and she rested her head against Rei's shoulder. Rei was happy to oblige, but the sudden insecurity in Makoto was abnormal for her strong character and it caused concern to rise in Rei.   
  
"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Rei gazed down at her frightened friend.  
  
"I was afraid after I killed the youma. I thought I would be alone again because it took me so far away. I couldn't suffer to be alone again after Minako found me." Makoto said like a frightened child, gazing nebulously up at Rei. Rei didn't grasp everything Makoto was saying, but one thing stuck out in her mind.  
  
"Minako-chan?" Rei asked her quietly.  
  
"Yes, Minako-chan saved me from the forest." Tears fell from both women's eyes. "Minako is alive."   
  
* **  
  
"Minako-chan! You've returned!" The woman ran up and hugged Minako around the neck.  
  
"Please, tell me I'm not to late." Minako said quickly.  
  
"No, there's time." The woman replied. Minako sighed deeply and led Ami, through the streets, to the hospital. "He's been wanting to see you despite his condition, Satsuki as well. The whole family missed you while you were gone." The man informed her of everything that had taken place in her absence, including the visit of two women from the far North. He explained that they had been asking about the youma attacks, and wanted to see the person who had destroyed the last one, they had told them you had gone on a journey. Minako didn't understand what it meant, but she had other things to occupy her time now. "You found the doctor, then?"  
  
"No, I discovered he had died sometime ago, but I found a friend and together we traveled to the ocean. There I met Ami-chan, and she turned to out to be another old friend of mine. Ami has the same sort of abilities the doctor did, so she agreed to come help Wren." Minako introduced Ami to her family.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Sensei." The couple said. "How can we ever repay you?"  
  
"There is no need, I never would've found Minako if she hadn't gone looking for a doctor and she's more important to me than any payment." Ami replied softly.  
  
"Thank you." They replied again. They came to the hospital and met up with Wren's doctor.   
  
"So you did find someone." The doctor said with disbelief.  
  
"I said I would." Minako replied and followed the doctor to Wren's room. Once inside, Minako went to the bedside and took Wren's hand. Ever so slowly his eyes opened and focused on Minako.  
  
"Minako-san," His voice was weak, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, I'm glad you waited for me." Minako said softly. "I brought someone to help you, trust her." Minako moved away and allowed Ami to approach the child.  
  
"My name is Ami, and I'm a good friend of Minako-chan's. Don't be afraid Wren-chan, you'll feel much better real soon, I promise." Ami laid a hand on Wren's forehead and he closed his eyes. As Ami assessed the boy's condition a frown came over her face, she sighed if making a difficult choice.  
  
"Minako saw the sigh and it worried her. " Will it be alright, Ami-chan?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Yes, he should be fine when I'm done. There's no risk to him." Ami didn't look up, afraid Minako would figure her predicament out.  
  
"What about you? Will you be alright?" Minako asked again. Ami gave another sigh her friend had figured it out; she should've expected it. "Makoto told me that the doctor that healed her died because he exhausted his powers healing her and was too weak to live." Minako tried to look at Ami's face to understand, but Ami turned away.  
  
"Mako-chan's wounds had to be extremely serious, for him to have died healing her. It won't be the case for Wren." Ami said and gave a reassuring smile.  
  
" Be careful, Ami-chan." Minako said warily.  
  
"It doesn't matter there's no choice anyway." The two went silent. Minako and Wren's parents watched as the blue light flared from Ami's hands and started to cover Wren. "It'll take sometime." Ami said without breaking her concentration. Unlike before, Minako watched as the blue light traveled up Ami's arms and she began to glow. Ami concentrated harder and the light grew brighter until Wren's parents had to shield their eyes. Minako remained gazing at Ami's form within the near blinding light, fear in her eyes. They watched for twenty minutes as Ami healed Wren and finally the light died down and Ami removed her hand from Wren's forehead. "He'll be fine now." Ami said with a faint smile.   
  
"Thank you, Sensei." The parents bowed respectfully and went to Wren's bed. Minako approached Ami, studying her face.   
  
"Are you alright, Ami-chan?" Minako asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." Ami said weakly and looked over a Minako, her face pale.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Minako said quickly as she saw Ami's sudden pallor. She caught Ami before she collapsed onto the floor.   
  
"Just tired." Ami whispered weakly as Minako laid her gently on the floor.  
  
***  
  
The wind swept down the mountain side bring a chill to any that were outside, but there wasn't any need for wind inside the temple to chill the two women's souls. As each shared their lives, the other listened with serious horror to the miseries of their closest friends.   
  
"Minako-chan's alive." Rei heaved a sigh.  
  
"I don't know where she is now, she was searching for someone to heal a member of her family. Not her real family, but the one she's been living with for the past thousand years. Together we had found a doctor, in a town near the ocean, that could heal like the one who saved my life." Makoto had already shared her tragic story of what had happened to her after the battle.  
  
"I've heard of spirit healing. I always wondered, since Ami-chan didn't have any real offensive powers, if she might develop that talent as a Sailor Senshi. It is dangerous though." Rei replied.  
  
"Yes." Makoto said gravely.  
  
"Three of us survived. I could've sworn I saw each one of you die and Usagi..." Rei hesitated. "Damn my failure. Damn this scar." Rei placed a hand on her side.  
  
"That seems to be one thing we all have in common." Makoto touched the scar under her eye.  
  
"If only I'd been stronger." Rei said darkly. "I couldn't do a thing as the darkness took the most important things in my life. I woke up here, it was early morning, but I hurt to bad to care. The wound through my side was quickly taking my life, ready to deprive me of the pain of my failure. I stumbled inside the temple and knelt before the sacred fire like so many times before. I prayed that what I saw wasn't true, that my dearest friends weren't dead and Usagi... My blood stained the floor in front of the fire and is still there today. It reminds me, everything reminds me." Rei turned away ashamed of her tears.  
  
"You didn't fail Rei-chan, you did everything you could. If only I had died to save at least the doctor. How foolish for him to fall in love with a dying woman." Makoto laughed lightly.  
  
"Love is not foolish, no matter how it turns out. It tends to be tragic." Rei said softly. "Anyway, had Minako-chan not found you we would've never been reunited. Perhaps the doctor knew." Rei's voice slid softly through the air holding untold meanings, that only she understood. "I wonder why we were separated?" Rei quickly changed the subject to avoid any of Makoto's questions.  
  
"Maybe our Senshi powers saved us by taking us away." Makoto replied.  
  
"If it really saved us." Rei mumbled. "But if certain things didn't happen we still would've died." She continued louder.  
  
"Perhaps that's why we were brought to those certain places because we would be saved there." Makoto said thoughtfully.  
  
"I saw everyone die, but now I know that two of you survived. I wonder, maybe, could Ami-chan have survived as well?" Rei wasn't going to mention the other possibility. It was too much for either of their lost souls to hope for.   
  
"I suppose we should go find Minako-chan." Makoto said.  
  
"Knowing her she'll come to find you." Rei replied. "I think we should wait a bit before searching for her."  
  
** *  
  
"She'll be alright, just needs to rest." The doctor whispered to Minako. They had put Ami into a hospital bed to let her sleep.  
  
"Kami-sama, thank you." Minako sighed. Wren's parents could see the concern on Minako's face over her friend.  
  
"She mean's a lot to you Minako-chan?" The woman said quietly not wanting to disturb their child's savior.  
  
"Yes." Minako replied deeply. They left the room so they could talk more easily.  
  
"You said you had found another old acquaintance while in the forest. Did she not come with you?" The man asked. Minako was silent a moment.  
  
"She was more than an acquaintance and because of that I have to go find her. She was taken from me by a youma similar to the one that attacked Wren. When Ami-chan is better, we must go find her no matter what may have happened." Minako feared the worst for her friend, although she knew Jupiter was capable of handling such a weak youma, but it had caught them off guard and that could've allowed anything to happen.   
  
"You are leaving again?" They asked slightly fearful.  
  
"She's too important to me to not search for her. An explosion occurred just after she was taken. It's tearing me apart not knowing what happened to her." Minako walked from the room.  
  
"Be careful when you two go, Minako-chan. I fear the evil in the air." The woman called after her.  
  
"I do too." Minako replied darkly.  
  
** *  
  
The dream came again, it never finished, she couldn't let it because of her fear. The pillar grew wider and the Crystal City crumbled into dust. In the center of the blackness was a light that glowed fainter with every passing second. It cried out to the four unknown warriors and the warriors that had fought desperately and died. Their lights shone brightly surrounding the pillar: Yellow, Blue, Green, and Red. They shone out against the mass of evil, struggling to hold it back and reach the white light within. Four dark forms were silhouetted against the four lights and everything went black.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Rei yelled over the roar.  
  
"Everyone, protect Sailor Moon!" Minako shouted through the swirling dust and clouds to her companions.  
  
"No, everyone, go!" Sailor Moon protested desperately. The Senshi encircled Sailor Moon and warily watched the blackness drawn in on them. "You'll die!!" Usagi screamed. The evil attacked sending shards of black crystals through the sir in every direction.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Sailor Moon watched as a shard cut through Minako's chest. She collapsed to her knees coughing and clutching her chest in pain.  
  
"Jupiter, it's after her!" Minako managed and collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. Makoto looked over in surprise as the evil advanced further on Sailor Moon. It attacked and Makoto pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, but was caught by the evil. It struck her repeatedly with shards until she no longer screamed.   
  
"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon watched as her friend fell to the ground. Ami saw and turned to Rei a look of horror on her face, but something grasped her arms. She didn't have a chance to even struggle before their was a sharp pain in her shoulder, then it felt like her back was on fire as the negative energy from the dark shards consumed her.  
  
"Rei-chan, don't die please!" Sailor Moon cried as the evil turned from Ami's motionless form and plowed through Rei. Rei side burned, then she felt cold as her strength left her. She watched with despair and anger as the remaining evil surrounded Sailor Moon, as she called for her friends, and the world went black.  
  
"Rei-chan! Rei! Wake-up!" Makoto shook her screaming friend in hopes to wake her from the nightmare. "It's alright Rei-chan."  
  
"Ma...Mako-chan?" Rei stuttered in utter fear.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." Makoto's voice came from somewhere in the darkness. A low lamp sent shadows dancing on the wall as it was turned on and the world suddenly had depth again. Rei made out the strong features of her friend, who was studying her contorted face. Rei breathed heavily, trying to calm herself, while Makoto got up to go turn on the lights in the room. Fear surrounded Rei the moment Makoto left, but it left her when the lights switched on and she saw Makoto coming back.  
  
"Mako-chan." Rei gave a deep relieved sigh and covered her face with one hand.  
  
"A dream, Rei-chan?" Makoto tried to see her friend's face.  
  
"Yes." Rei replied and in a burst of rage at her weakness, slammed her fist into the floor. Makoto put a strong hand on her should to calm her anger.  
  
"It's alright, Rei-chan. I'm here." Makoto spoke in a soft soothing tone.  
  
"I keep seeing it over and over." She clenched her teeth, hating the images that repeated themselves in her mind. "Our deaths, I see them over until it's unbearable. I'm sorry."  
  
"It is alright, it isn't your fault, Rei." Makoto said sympathetically. "We all have dreams."  
  
"This one frightens me so much." Rei quietly described everything that happened in her vision and by the end of it even Makoto felt fear creep up her spine. The dream disturbed her and she realized the reason for Rei's fear.  
  
"It's memories, Rei." Makoto tried to comfort the priestess.  
  
"The pillar isn't memories and the unknown soldiers. I fear all of it." Rei replied.  
  
"Does it mean something?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know." Rei said desperately.  
  
** *  
  
"What is that?" Minako looked over at Ami. The two were standing on a hill facing the west gazing upon the black pillar in the distance. Ami had recovered in a little more than a day and the two had prepared and had left to find Makoto.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it." Ami pulled out her computer engraved with the sign of Mercury. It had been so long since last she needed it and she doubted its condition. "Hope this thing still works." She mumbled to herself as the screen flickered and turned on. The small computer analyzed the black mass typing its data onto the screen to be interpreted by Ami's superior mind. "I can't get a clear reading on its interior mass, but the computer recognizes the energy patterns it is emitting. I don't know just where this has been seen before, but its energy patterns are negative. It's evil whatever it is." Ami pushed a few more buttons on the keyboard and listed a few more random facts about the evil. "It also appears to be expanding. Consuming everything in it's path." Ami closed the computer and slipped it back into her pocket.  
  
"It's evil?" Minako repeated.  
  
"Yes and an extremely powerful evil at that." Ami replied. "Should we deal with it?" Minako hadn't been expecting this question. She hadn't been leader of the Sailor Senshi from the day that she had seen all of her friends die. Their deaths had destroyed her self-confidence and it prevented her from making decisions that involved anyone else's life.   
  
"If we find Makoto, then they'll be only three of us. That is hardly a match for something that powerful. We'd lose for sure." Minako said quietly.  
  
"But what about Earth? It's still our responsibility as long as we have the power. Anyway it will come to your home and family sooner or later and our chances of stopping are at their best now." Ami explained. She didn't like the idea of risking her friends again either, but something in her burned for vengeance. Minako's attitude was different and puzzling to Ami. She had no self-confidence and was extremely possessive, the possessiveness wasn't too abnormal, but the lack of confidence wasn't like Minako at all.   
  
"I don't know, we lost our lives once." Minako was torn between duty and fear of loneliness.  
  
"You know Mako-chan. I saw a little of what she's become. Do you think she'll hesitate to seek revenge on this evil for everything that's happened to us?" Ami wasn't stating her opinion; she didn't know and wanted to see if Minako did.  
  
"She wouldn't go by herself." Minako protested.  
  
"I hope you're right." Ami said sadly. Minako looked away a moment then turned back. Ami caught her gaze and stared at her.  
  
"No, you are right. I would do the same thing if I were alone." She sighed. "Perhaps if we head for it we'll find her on the way."  
  
"Things have been unbearable, Minako-chan," Ami touched Minako's arm and smiled, "but now that we've found each other, so we can keep each other, the Sailor Senshi must fight again."   
  
** *  
  
"Kami-sama that's it!" Rei pointed the black pillar in the distance out to Makoto. "I feel it's evil, It's the same as my dream." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and shuddered. Makoto stood on top of the mountain with Rei, glaring darkly at the pillar of evil.  
  
"I bet that's what has brought the youma." Makoto said firmly. "Minako will go there."  
  
" You think so?" Rei looked up.  
  
"If she wants revenge for what the youma did to her family she'll go and she knows I'll go as well. She'll look for me there." Makoto replied without averting her eyes.  
  
"You're going?" Rei sounded frightened.  
  
"How can we not, Rei-chan?" Makoto turned and looked at her friend with both determination and understanding in her eyes. "We must find Minako-chan and..." She paused a moment and her eyes turned dark with rage. "And I want revenge for your lives and for Usagi's." Rei's confidence was restored by Makoto's anger. "For everything we went through, I'll destroy it or die trying." Makoto turned away again to glare at the evil.  
  
"You'll not die Mako-chan." Makoto turned back as Rei put a hand on her shoulder. "I won't let you."  
  
** *  
  
As the outer core Senshi prepared for battle, the tension rose and uneasiness was dangerously high. Though Haruka was anxious to fight, she was frightened uncontrollably by the blackness. The Queen had shared something with Pluto before they had left to prepare and it meant nothing, but trouble. The fact that Pluto was even there meant that this evil was especially dangerous. Pluto almost never left the stillness of the time stream unless something was extremely threatening. Haruka tried to fill the Senshi with words of confidence as they left for the pillar. Hotaru said a prayer for her friends and her Queen.   
  
"Be careful everyone." Pluto said in her icy tone. The others looked over at her disturbed by her words and seeking an explanation. "Did the queen ever tell you what happened to the inner core?" She continued.  
  
"Only little bits when she was to depressed to hide it all." Haruka replied.  
  
"You're about to meet the evil that stole the lives of her inner core." Pluto replied coldly and went silent. Haruka shot her love a concerned look. Neptune returned the look with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Be at ease, Uranus, we'll be alright. Just be cautious." Neptune said completely hiding her own solicitude. Hotaru wasn't convinced by Neptune's words. She felt that the situation would turn out disastrous. Anything that could kill four Senshi wasn't to be defeated without loses.  
  
The pillar was immense to the outer core as they stood several meters from it's base. The base was spreading out more now, slowly at only a foot an hour according to Saturn's calculations, but faster than before and it's speed was increasing.   
  
"What do we do now?" Neptune shouted over the deafening howling of the pillar.  
  
"I'm going to try something." Haruka shouted in reply. "Uranus Planet Shatter!" She shouted and the ground glowed below her. Six blasts of light erupted from the ground around Uranus and sped towards the pillar. They spread out as they came in contact with the pillar and were absorbed into the darkness. Nothing resulted from the blast at first, but the ground started to tremble around them. "What the?" Haruka looked around, but couldn't find the source of the shaking. Something burst from the ground in front of her and she leapt backwards as a fist came crashing down in the spot where she had been standing. Uranus landed next to Neptune and shot her a glance of warning.  
  
"Who are you?" A youma stood in the place where the earth had been disturbed. He was tall and had dark black hair that almost reached the ground. His ears where pointed and mostly covered by his black hair. He wouldn't have looked like a youma except for the bluish color of his skin and his eyes. His eyes disturbed Saturn. One was human in nature, but held cruelty beyond comprehension. The other was purely evil with only a slit, like a cat's eye, for a pupil. Everything about him made the Senshi shudder with fear. Haruka suddenly remembered their mission and regained her confidence.  
  
"We are the Bishoujo Senshi and we'll not allow your evil to plague our Earth." Haruka challenged. The youma laughed loudly.  
  
"The Bishoujo Senshi are dead, I saw them all die a thousand years ago. You are like them, but you are not them. You are a nuisance." The youma fixed and evil glare on Haruka. It turned away and blasted her without even looking. Haruka was caught off guard and the blast picked her up and threw her back away from the other Senshi. The youma disappeared and reappeared beside her, she saw a quick movement of his hand, and the world went black.   
  
** *  
  
The youma had ceased following Minako and Ami, but had instead sent two less powerful monsters to try and dispatch them. They had run from the pillar, drawing the attention of the two youma. The youma were fast and easily caught up with Venus and Mercury and the battle began.   
  
"Venus Angel Halo!" A ring of light was produced from Minako's belt and surrounded one of the youma and held it tightly. Mercury released her own offensive attack and the youma was struck square in the chest, knocking him onto the ground. The other youma unsheathed it's claws and attacked Mercury. It's claws barely missed her as she leapt away to allow Venus next attack to crash into it. The two youma regrouped but didn't attack. They stood side by side and conjured a spell. Venus and Mercury watched with caution as the two youma melted together and became a single powerful hulking beast.  
  
"What now Minako-chan?" Ami asked as she analyzed the youma.  
  
"It's not going to let us go now. Looks like we have no choice, but to fight it." Minako replied without fear.  
  
"Alright then." Ami replied with equal confidence. The thrill of the battle had awakened something in both of the ancient Senshi. Their powers had gained in strength even while dormant and they intended to use the attacks to their fullest potential.  
  
"Venus Angel Halo!"  
  
"Mercury crystallized fury." The attacks tore through the air and ground and exploded violently in front of the youma and light and ice engulfed it. There was not sound for several moments and Venus and Mercury watched as the smoke and dust began to clear. "Seemed almost to easy." Mercury said without looking at Minako.  
  
"I know what you mean." Venus replied. The ground was suddenly torn open and the youma burst upon the unsuspecting Senshi. Venus couldn't see anything as dust and gravel was thrown into her eyes. There came a deafening roar from the youma and as Venus looked up, she saw it bring its claws down towards her and Mercury. Venus felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her both up and away from the youma. The youma's claws crashed into the ground and Venus looked over to where Mercury had been. Their was an explosion of electricity and she could only make out the silhouette of the massive youma.  
  
Mercury fell back, dazed, as the youma came up through the ground. She looked up to see its claws advancing on her. There was a commotion, strong arms suddenly picked her up, and whoever had her jumped high into the air. The youma's claws hit the ground and the person who held Ami as they leapt away released a blast of electricity. A plume of fire then mixed with the electricity and the youma was burned to ashes. They landed with a jolt and Mercury opened her eyes. The person who had saved her stood in a tall tree, still carrying Ami, several meters from where the youma had been. "Minako-chan!" Ami suddenly remembered Venus and for the first time looked up at the one that had saved her, straight into Makoto's strong green eyes. "Mako-chan." She breathed with disbelief. Makoto looked down at Ami and her expression turned to one of equal surprise. "Mako-chan, you are alive." Ami continued and a smile spread across her face. Jupiter jumped to the ground, set Ami down, and took a step back.  
  
"I...I didn't know who I was saving, but I surely didn't expect it to be...to be. Mercury?" Makoto stuttered. "Does this mean..."  
  
"Rei-chan!" Minako grabbed Rei around the neck and hugged her tightly. "You're alive too, Rei-chan!" Rei smiled, tears in her eyes, and hugged Minako back. It was one thing knowing your friend was alive, but actually seeing them after a thousand years meant so much more. "Rei-chan, Rei-chan. you're here, you've seen the pillar, then?" Minako said getting control of herself.  
  
"Yes, We thought you might come here." Rei replied quietly.  
  
"If I could only find Mako-chan, then our team would be finished." Minako cried.  
  
"Minako-chan?" Makoto and Ami walked up to the pair. Rei caught sight of Ami as Minako rushed to Makoto. Ami and Rei gazed a moment, then approached and hugged each other warmly.  
  
"Mako-chan, I was so afraid I'd lost you again." Minako hugged the tall girl. "There was the explosion and I feared the worst. I came to search for you, Ami suggested you might come here." She paused a moment. " But, Rei-chan?" Makoto cut her off.  
  
"I was knocked unconscious by the explosion, the youma had carried me to the mountain range and that is where Rei found me. We thought you might come here looking for me and left a few days ago." Makoto explained.  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan," Rei's voice was full of a false irritation, "why didn't you tell me Ami-chan was alive?"  
  
"What? I didn't know. Ask Minako-chan, she must have found her." Makoto stuttered in protest. Rei replied with a grin.  
  
"You did know, Mako-chan." Ami said quietly. "I guess this makes two times that you have saved me." Makoto went silent and the image of the doctor they had met in the town by the ocean.  
  
"All that time and we didn't know." Makoto's eyes brimmed with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. Minako took step away from Makoto and the Senshi formed a circle. They looked upon one another, not attempting to hide their emotions from their closest friends, and took each other's hands.  
  
"Can this be true?" Ami asked the sky the Earth and the Moon.  
  
"All of us alive?" Makoto asked each of her friends.  
  
"The Sailor Team is whole once again." Rei replied.  
  
"It is," Minako said strongly. Authority and leadership covered both the joy and sadness in her voice, "but it can never truly be one without Usagi."  
  
Part 2  
  
Haruka found it hurt to breathe and she couldn't open her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy, but she finally managed to force them open and let in the bright light. She blinked clearing the bright light from her eyes and the image of Michiru blurred into her vision. Haruka tried to move, but her entire chest hurt, and something heavy was pressing down on her.   
  
"Haruka?" Michiru's voice floated to her and she concentrated on seeing her love's face. "Haruka how are you feeling?"  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka's voice came as a weak mumble. She thought back, clearing her mind, trying to remember what had happened. "What happened to me?" She asked Michiru as she remembered being blasted by the youma.  
  
"You barely escaped with your life, Haruka. The youma severely injured you, if it hadn't been for those mysterious warriors, I don't even want to think of what could've occurred." Michiru said softly.  
  
"Warriors?" Haruka asked weakly.  
  
"Don't talk, you need to rest." Michiru kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Haruka lay back and rested. She didn't remember what had happened after the youma had stabbed her, but she had seen a flash of an unknown attack just before she fell unconscious.  
  
"Is Uranus alright?" Serenity asked Hotaru.  
  
"The youma stabbed her through the side with something. Had those mysterious warriors not appeared there would have been nothing we could've done to save her. The wound is serious, but she'll see through it as long as she doesn't stress herself." Hotaru replied.  
  
"You say mysterious warriors aided you? Do you know who they were?" Serenity asked curiously.  
  
"No Majesty, They attacked and drew the youma away so quickly we had no chance to speak with them. There were two of them; their attacks were unique to anything I've ever seen. They were also extremely powerful, I believe they could've overcome any of us if they had been our enemy. They appeared and disappeared so fast they were like phantoms. I think they may be the same power that destroyed the youma in the Flatland a couple days ago." Hotaru explained.  
  
"Alright then, we'll not confront the pillar again, at least until Haruka is better. Keep your eyes out for these warriors, if they are friendly our only chance may be dependant on their help." Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Hotaru said, but some how she doubted that these soldiers would show themselves easily. When she had seen them, she got a strong feeling of great power, but reluctance.  
  
"Has anything, yet been discovered what is wrong with the computer?" Serenity asked changing the subject.  
  
"I fear the worst for that situation, Majesty. I believe the evil has probably somehow infected our databanks. It is useless to us now. I think I should shut down the computer just incase." Hotaru said.  
  
"Do everything you feel necessary, but be careful. I wouldn't doubt that it is a youma that's destroying the computer." Serenity said cautiously.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Hotaru turned and left Serenity's chambers. Serenity thought as she watched Sailor Saturn leave.  
  
"I fear this evil even more." Serenity thought. "Who are these mysterious warriors? The Starlights perhaps? They disappeared with out a trace. Maybe they have returned? No, it can't be them, Hotaru said that the attacks were different from anything she'd ever seen. Who are they?" While Serenity thought a shadow passed over the room. She looked up and felt the evil that had passed over her kingdom. Serenity hid any fear she had and stood up. "What do you want?" She challenged. Her voice echoed throughout the crystal hall.  
  
"You know what we desire, Serenity, Sailor Moon." A voice replied. The room grew steadily darker, until Serenity could barely see. "You denied us the Ginzouisho a thousand years ago and you paid for it with the lives of your soldiers. No matter how many we have to kill, we will have the Ginzouisho."  
  
"It is you, then?" Serenity said softly. Her eyes flared with anger and the Ginzouisho appeared in her hands. "You stole the lives of my friends, I'll not let you have my Kingdom!" The Ginzouisho glowed brightly sending rays of white light streaking across the room. The blackness backed off and, for a moment, Serenity thought she might defeat it, but the blackness collected in the corners of the room.   
  
"You are foolish, we know how to avoid your power, anyway you'll die if you use the crystal. Without your soldiers you have nothing." The darkness dodged the rays of light and moved swiftly towards Serenity. "What were those pathetic substitutes that you sent early? They'll die too, you know?"  
  
"I won't let you have them!" Serenity raged. The Ginzouisho shone with blinding light. The doors suddenly burst open and Neptune and Pluto ran into the room. "Stay back you two!" Serenity shouted.  
  
"We have you!" The blackness covered Serenity and the light of the Ginzouisho became a muffled glow from deep inside the center of the mass.  
  
"Serenity-sama!" The two soldiers said with horror. The Blackness spread out and disappeared through the walls before the Senshi could make any movement to save their Queen. "No!" Neptune cried. "Kami-sama, help us now!" Pluto stared with disbelief. Even she hadn't predicted this.  
  
  
Serenity felt cold within the blackness. Her body was fatigued and she desired to sleep, but the image of her Kingdom and family kept the blackness from coming over her. The Ginzouisho was still in front of her chest, cupped in her hands, but it wasn't glowing as brightly. The evil was all around her and trying to close in to consume her power. Serenity drew the crystal in close to her and curled up. "I'll save them, even if I have to die." The light of the crystal surround her and formed a barrier against the advancing darkness. The evil was stopped, but slowly it was creeping through the energy and Serenity knew, sooner or later, it would get to her and the universe would end. "My soldiers? Where are you?" She closed her eyes and fought against the dark.  
  
** *  
  
Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto were just nearing the Crystal Palace when they saw the blackness swarm out of it and reassemble with the huge pillar.   
  
"What the...?" Rei suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, then squeezed her eyes shut against the wave of nausea.  
  
"Rei-chan? What's wrong?" Ami asked quickly. The Senshi surrounded her and helped her sit on the ground.  
  
"Look." Rei pointed past them at the pillar. They looked up and saw the huge mass. The light of the Ginzouisho was extremely dim from deep within the darkness. "do you see it? It's goodness." Rei added. They all saw it and felt it calling out to them.  
  
"Your dream, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, the light strangled within. It's all coming true." Rei said breathlessly.  
  
"No, Rei-chan, we are not going to die." Makoto said and helped Rei to her feet.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Minako asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"The light in the pillar of darkness, I saw all of this in a dream." Rei said quietly.  
  
"Your said the dream never finished, Rei-chan. We don't know what will happen." Makoto tried to return confidence to her friends. The Senshi conversed quietly and Makoto took a step away from the group. She didn't know what to do, things seemed bleak against such a powerful foe. From somewhere off to the side she heard a slight movement and she snapped into alertness. Slowly she approached one of the walls of the crystal palace.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice was commanding, but also sounded full of pain. Makoto stepped around the corner, she had little to fear. She saw a short, blond haired woman leaning against the side of the palace. She edged backwards as Makoto made herself entirely visible. The woman held out a clear sword, ready to attack if Makoto became threatening.  
  
"Who are you?" Makoto asked warily and slowly approached.  
  
"Don't come near." The woman said and moved farther back. "I am Sailor Uranus, Leader of the Queen's Royal Guard." Makoto stopped moving forward and studied the woman. She wore a fuku, similar to her own, but the colors were wrong and she carried a clear sword.  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter, I was a Senshi a long time ago." Makoto had a feeling the woman was injured by how heavily she leaned on the wall. "Are you alright?" The woman stood up and held her side. Makoto saw the smear of blood on the wall and began to move forward again. The woman didn't raise her defenses again.  
  
"You're Sailor Jupiter? Royal guard to the Princess Serenity so long ago. You can't be, the inner core died long before I came." Makoto wasn't sure what the Senshi was mumbling about, but she got close enough to her to catch her as she fell forward. Makoto laid her gently on the ground just as two more unfamiliar Senshi ran around the corner.  
  
"Haruka?" The two stopped suddenly on seeing Makoto and stepped back. Makoto poised herself on the ground for an attack, while still holding Uranus. She made it apparent she didn't trust either of the two woman. "Who the hell are you? What did you do to Haruka?" The green haired woman was angry and frightened at the same time. The woman wearing the black fuku put out her hand to stop any rash actions her companion might have.  
  
"She collapsed, I had nothing to do with it." Makoto said cautiously. She stood up and fixed her gaze on these strange warriors. The green haired woman moved towards the fallen Senshi and kneeled down next to her. Makoto watched with caution and fascination.  
  
"Pluto, she won't survive long." Neptune said desperately.  
  
"Where's Saturn? She could help her some." Pluto replied. Neptune shook her said sadly.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since they took the Queen." Neptune started to cry. Makoto saw no threat from these desperate soldiers and lowered her defenses. She looked directly into the pleading woman's eyes.  
  
"Mercury?" She called without looking away. In a few moments Minako and the others came around the wall and stopped on seeing the unknown soldiers.  
  
"What is it, Jupiter?" Ami asked warily. They watched as Makoto knelt down next to the woman and finally looked over at her friends.  
  
"Can you help her, Ami-chan? She won't live." Makoto asked. Mercury let down her guard and went over to the Uranus. Makoto moved away and, with Pluto's help, Neptune reluctantly followed. Mercury looked over the wounds and placed her hands on the woman's side. Uranus moaned quietly as the light grew around Ami's hands and she healed the stab wound. She finished quickly and stood up.   
  
"Ami-chan?" Minako asked quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan, it wasn't extensive enough to drain me." Ami said with a smile. "She'll be alright once she wakes up." Ami directed her statement to the two unknown sailors. Neptune went back to Haruka's side and cradled her in her arms. Haruka's eyes fluttered open and Michiru hugged her.   
  
"Haruka-chan are you alright?" Michiru asked softly.  
  
"Michiru? What happened?" Haruka pulled herself up and stood by Neptune.  
  
"They saved you, Uranus." Pluto said and nodded towards the inner core. Uranus and Neptune stepped forward showing no signs of malice. Haruka offered her hand to Makoto. Makoto hesitated a moment, then reached out and grasped the soldier's hand and shook it.  
  
"Thank you, for saving her." Neptune said to Mercury.  
  
"I'm sorry about before." Uranus apologized. "They've taken the Queen and everything has gone to hell. I didn't know who to trust."  
  
"It's alright. I can understand." Makoto replied.  
  
"You are the soldiers that helped us earlier, at least you two." Pluto said in her quiet voice and pointed to Venus and Mercury. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We desire vengeance for a battle." Minako said cautiously. She didn't want to reveal to much about themselves to the strangers. She hadn't wanted to concern herself with the unknown soldiers before, but she couldn't have forgiven herself if she'd ignored the situation.   
  
"You said they've taken the Queen. What has happened here?" Rei stepped forward.   
  
"The pillar is evil, it took our Queen and we are not strong enough to stop it. The computer is down and soon the entire city will be consumed." Neptune said quietly. "The fourth member of our team is also missing."  
  
"We need your help. Without the Queen the evil will win. Please, will you help us?" Uranus asked. The inner core looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. They had planned on fighting the pillar themselves, no matter what happened. They hadn't wanted to have someone counting on them. Minako stepped forward.  
  
"We will confront this evil and you may accompany us, but I... we ask one thing of you." She looked back at her friends for reassurance. They nodded.  
  
"Anything." Uranus said.  
  
"When we reach the pillar you must not fight, no matter what we do. If we are lost then you may, but, please you can't aid us." Minako told them seriously.  
  
"Why?" Neptune asked softly. They didn't reply.  
  
"You are the inner core, aren't you?" Pluto said coldly. "You didn't die a thousand years ago. Why will you waste you lives now?" The inner core looked away.  
  
"Pluto, don't." Uranus said quickly. Pluto stepped back. "We'll do as you ask even though I don't understand. But if you are the inner core, then you must know something." The Senshi looked up. "What you go to fight now, is the same thing that killed you all a thousand years ago." Uranus watched as rage filled each one of the inner cores eyes.  
  
"What?" Minako said darkly.  
  
"That's why my computer recognized it." Mercury said with equal hate.  
  
"Rei-chan, you said you felt it had a familiar energy." Makoto turned to Rei.  
  
"I hadn't even thought it possible. We destroyed it, didn't we?" She asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Minako seethed. " We'll save your Queen, but only time will tell if you'll see the inner core again." She turned to leave and the outer core watched helplessly.  
  
"Where is your computer?" Mercury asked before following. "I will take care of that."  
  
"On the far side of the palace. What are you going to do?" Neptune asked.  
  
"If we destroy the evil we'll destroy all of it. For now some of you should protect this palace. The pillar's expansion has sped up and it will be here soon." Mercury followed after the other Senshi and they disappeared around the side of the palace.  
  
"Stay here, then, you two. I'll be back." Uranus quickly followed after the inner core.  
  
"Why are they like this?" Neptune asked softly.  
  
"Because they still believe Sailor Moon is dead." Pluto replied coldly.   
  
** *  
  
On their way Mercury had broken away from them and quickly made her way to the cities computer. She slowed as she approached the small building against the palace wall. Mercury touched her earring and the blue glasses spread over her eyes. Her computer listed the data on the city's mainframe. "Everything has been shut down. There's a youma in the computer for sure and it's destroying the city from the inside out." An explosion came from inside the building and Mercury disengaged her glasses. "What the...?" She kicked open the door and readied herself for an attack. The room was dark and the smell of burning plastic and metal filled her nostrils. She heard someone moan from somewhere in the darkness. She fumbled on the wall and found a light switch, Ami stepped back as it sparked when she turned it on. Most of the bulbs immediately blew out, but a few remained and sent a eerie glow across the room, but it was light. Mercury found the form of a young woman laying on the floor, blood trickled down the side of her face. She went to her and helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mercury asked as the woman staggered to her feet and picked up the long staff with the blade on the end. Ami's hands glowed and healed the wounds on the woman's head.  
  
"Yes, I think so." The woman said softly. "Who are you?" She looked up squinted in the dim light at the person who had saved her. "You are a...Senshi?"  
  
"Yes, Don't concern yourself with it now. What has happened here?" Ami asked as she set Saturn against the wall.   
  
"I tried to shut down the computer, but the youma has complete control and attacked me when I touched the console. I'm not fast enough with computers to override its program." Saturn said.  
  
"Stay here." Mercury got up and went to the computer console. She took out her palmtop and set in on the console, then typed a few buttons so the her computer was online with the city's. Saturn watched as Mercury's hands became a blur as they moved across the keyboard. She kept ahead of the youma to keep from being attacked, but Saturn knew if the youma proved quicker, then nothing could save them now. Ami concentrated as she raced against the youma, she felt its evil slowly stealing her energy while she worked. She moved on hand over to her waiting palmtop, both hands worked: one tried to cut the youma off at the main console and the other worked to create a virus on her palmtop. The screen flashed by incredibly fast, but Ami's superior mind broke down every bit of information in seconds. It was the same weapon she had used to defeat the Sailor V game so long ago. "I'll get you youma." She whispered darkly and a smile touched her lips. "I've got you." She touched the enter key and the computer went down. The youma's evil stopped taking her energy and she relaxed, but a blast came from the computer and threw Mercury into the opposite wall.  
  
"Impressive." A voice echoed through the room, calm and intelligent. The youma appeared in a mass of cables running into the computer. He was covered with electronic mechanisms and looked entirely cyborg. "I've never met a human with such expertise in computers. The tall, thin youma gazed through his visor at Mercury with his intelligent blue eyes. Ami stood up and glared confidently at him.   
  
"I've locked off the city's computer, you can't attack it anymore." Ami challenged.  
  
"It doesn't matter now." The youma laughed. "We have the Ginzouisho and your friends will soon be dead. You may have beaten me in the computer, but now you must die." Cables thrust up through the ground and surrounded Mercury, but before they could touch her, Saturn's glaive cut through them and they fell motionless to the ground. "Nuisance." The youma didn't even look over at Saturn, but brought more cables up through the floor. They wrapped around Saturn's arms and legs, thrust her upwards, then brought her crashing down into the floor. Ami's anger flared as she looked on Saturn's motionless form.  
  
"Damn you!" She raged. "Mercury..." Before she could release her attacks, the cables wrapped around her waist and threw her into the wall again. Two more cables followed before Mercury could make a movement and tore through her shoulders, pinning her to the wall.   
  
"I told you, you could not defeat me. " The youma laughed again. "You couldn't win a thousand years ago, but still you survived to be defeated again." Ami felt weak, she didn't struggle against the cables and allowed the pain to spread through her. The youma approached and towered over her, but she refused to look at him. "I remember the battle a thousand years ago, you all failed to protect Sailor Moon and I never thought that you would've have survived. Your pathetic talents are not even capable of saving a child." Mercury's eyes went wide with surprise and rage. The youma closed his hand and the cables tightened around Ami. "I know your failure, A thousand years ago you couldn't save your friends. Now you couldn't even save an innocent child. With all of your power you can't save any of them." The youma laughed as Ami's tears fell. "I'll send you to mark the path for them to follow. I'll free you of your pain."  
  
"They're not dead and I'll not give you that pleasure!" In a burst of anger, Ami raged out against the cables in her shoulders and they tore out of the wall. The youma took a step back in surprise, but then set more cables speeding towards her. Mercury dodged the cables, then stopped to pick up her palmtop and she felt a cable tear across her side. "Now you'll see my pathetic talents!" Mercury slammed the enter key on her computer and the cables went dead.  
  
"What the..." The youma looked around at the silent cables.  
  
"I added a virus to the computer." Ami grabbed hold of one of the cables in her shoulder and clenched her teeth as she pulled it out, then did the same for the other. "The virus infected you and destroyed all of your computer controlled parts. Now you are helpless." She smiled darkly at him.  
  
"Impossible!" The youma stepped back.  
  
"Mercury Winds of Hate!" Shards of ice circled the youma and ripped and tore at him. A cool breeze blew around Mercury and it grew colder until the youma froze solid. The wind increased and the youma was blown away as dust. Mercury leaned against the wall, breathing hard, then staggered over to Saturn and her wounds. She quickly left, before Saturn woke up, to find her friends. "Everyone." She whispered to herself.   
  
** *  
  
The explosion struck in the center of the small group of Senshi and Makoto found herself no where near any of her friends. The small clearing was ringed by a few sparse trees that sent the suns rays in awkward directions. Jupiter didn't like the feeling of the air, it had been a trap for sure and she had fallen into it with little way to escape. Something unearthly crept over her, it was silent and cold, but it filled her and the illusion began. The cherry blossoms fell all around her and everything was so peaceful and perfect.  
  
"Where am I?" She said to herself. It didn't seem real, but everything around her made her feel warm and caused her to believe. "Is this my forest?" She walked forward and with every step the perfect world became more and more real to Makoto. She came to a tall cherry blossom tree and knelt in front of it. "It is, I'll never forget this tree."  
  
"Why?" a voice as soft as a silvery breeze came from behind Makoto. Makoto turned slowly and her eyes fell on a tall man with long silvery hair and soft eyes. "Do you love the tree more than you love me?"  
  
"No, you...you are..." Makoto's eyes glistened with tears as she gazed upon the doctor. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his own.  
  
"I am, Mako-chan." He said and touched her cheek softly as he did Makoto fell deeper into the dream.   
  
"But..." She closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't feel anything, no emotions, nothing. I'm here for you and you can stay with me forever." He embraced her and she hugged him around the neck. Makoto looked over and saw the tree again and her eyes went wide. She saw herself standing against the trunk with her blood flowing into its roots staining the blossoms red, then the true doctor approached and she watched his white energy mix with her blood to make the blossoms pink. The true doctor reached out for her once and the image disappeared. Makoto pushed away from the imposter doctor. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"You're not him." She said softly and looked away. He stood up and looked down at her. "He didn't know my name." The world shattered and the image of the doctor melted away to be replaced by a youma with long, black hair and a single cat eye and a single human eye. Makoto fell to her hands and knees as the imaginary world fell away and the real world broke through. She breathed heavily and struggled to regain the energy the illusion had taken from her.  
  
"You broke my illusion, there appears to be more to you than strength," The youma looked down on the weakened Senshi, then placed his foot on her shoulder and shoved her roughly into the ground. Makoto's strength was gone, she'd used it all in denying the cruel illusion that had seemed so real to her, "but now you don't even have that." The youma applied more pressure and something cracked in Makoto's shoulder and she felt a burning, tearing sensation from her shoulder joint. She clenched her teeth as the pain increased and the youma pushed her harder into the ground. "You could've lived forever in the illusion of your greatest fantasy, but you destroyed it. He didn't have to be dead, you could've lived peacefully together, even if it was an illusion you wouldn't have had to feel pain or be alone. Why are you so cold? Why fight for a dead cause? If you'd died a thousand years ago or chosen to be in the illusion you could've saved yourself this humiliation, but now it's to late, you'll watch everyone you love die all that awaits you now is pain. He loved you I saw it in your mind, but you denied yourself life with him." Makoto's eyes burned with tears as she learned this creature had seen all her sufferings. "He died for you and there wasn't a thing you could do to save him. You've failed in every way, your failure a thousand years ago will be repeated again with the ones you love now. You'll die and the Queen will be sacrificed to the darkness, your suffering was in vain." The youma laughed at Makoto's weakness and all the pains of her life flowed into her and over rid all her physical agony. She squeezed her eyes shut and her tears ran forever into the dust. The youma brought it's foot down hard on her back and she felt something warm run down the corner of her eye, mix with her tears and turn them red. "All you can do now is cry for a life of failure." Makoto's eyes darkened as images of her friends flashed through her mind. Her happy memories mixed with her sad ones and replayed over and over as her anger mounted.  
  
"You mock my life! You've killed me!" Makoto cried both desperately and angrily, then pushed off the ground with her good arm. The youma fell back at her sudden movement and Makoto stood up, her arm hung limply by her side, and blood dripped from her chin.  
  
"What do you think you can do now?" The youma sneered. It charged her with its claws and fangs bared. Despite her broken shoulder, Makoto stopped the youma's advance by catching his clawed hands in her own. "I'll kill you for real," The youma growled.  
  
"To you, I'm already dead." The gold antenna rose from the green stone in Jupiter's tiara and the air came alive with electricity. The youma glanced around as the static in the air drew in towards Jupiter. The clouds gathered in the sky and roared with vengeance. Lightening struck all around and traveled through the ground collecting in a ring around Jupiter. "You are nothing to me." She growled. "Jupiter Rings of Vengeance!" The electricity burst from Jupiter in blinding concentric rings, that ripped the youma apart in seconds. The rings didn't cease until the youma was turned dust that was carried away by the wind. Makoto's arm hurt and she felt dizzy, but her aching heart was at rest for once. She stumbled over to a tree and sat leaning against it's trunk to rest. Makoto looked to the sky as her tears fell, she smiled and everything was silent.  
  
Mercury ignored her injuries as she ran through the small clearing towards the pillar. She suddenly slowed to a walk as she saw someone sitting under a tree.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Her pace quickened as she realize who it was under the tree. She knelt down next to Jupiter hiding her own pain. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just needed to rest a moment." Jupiter replied and sat up. Mercury, in her concern touched Jupiter's arm and Jupiter cried out.  
  
"What? Kami-sama, your arm!" Mercury stood up when she saw the blood on Jupiter's fuku over her shoulder blade. Jupiter stood up herself when she saw the wounds through Mercury's shoulders and side.  
  
"It's alright, but you?" Jupiter moved away as Mercury's hands began to glow.  
  
"No, I'll take care of your wounds." Mercury cleared the dizziness from her head.  
  
"Ami-chan, you won't last long with those injuries. You need to save your strength, heal yourself." Jupiter wouldn't allow Mercury to touch her.  
  
"But your arm?" Mercury was finding it difficult to concentrate. "I can't take any chances that you'll be killed because of it."  
  
"Ami-chan, it's only my arm!" Jupiter supported Mercury as she began to waver. "You can't be afraid I'll die if you don't heal me. Your injuries will kill you. It's not your duty to hold death back from the rest of the world! It's futile" Mercury looked up into her friend's desperate eyes and thought of the day Korin's friend had died. She had blamed herself for not being able to save him, but she suddenly realized the wisdom in Jupiter's words and the blue light grew around her, healing the wounds inflicted by the youma. "Thank you Ami-chan." Makoto breathed a sigh of relief and helped her up.  
  
"I can still heal you." Ami said.  
  
"No, save your strength." Makoto replied.  
  
"But..." Ami tried again, but Makoto cut her off.  
  
"It isn't important, Ami-chan." Ami finally nodded in acceptance and the two quickly made their way towards the pillar.  
  
** *  
  
The youma's claws tore across her arm and Mars fell back in pain. "Damn it!" She swore to herself.  
  
"I though you'd be more of a challenge. You always seemed like the vicious one." The youma was a large red wolfish beast with sharp claws and fangs. After the explosion he had surprise attacked Mars and she discovered he was far too powerful to battle in hand to hand combat. He came at her again and she dodged to the side while releasing plumes of fire. They enveloped him, but he remained untouched by even the hottest of Mars' flames. "Your pathetic attacks can't hurt me." He laughed as he burst through the flames and pushed her away. Before Mars fell a light-brown colored elastic gel came up through the ground and wrapped around her arms. Mars couldn't move as the gel held her and ran negative energy through her body.  
  
"Shit." She cursed weakly. The gel tightened around her arms and she was powerless against it. The youma approached fearlessly and Mars hung her head in defeat.  
  
"You Senshi never were powerful enough to stop us, but now you're nothing. Only a memory that is quickly disappearing. You've become consumed by loss so now you're nothing worth trifling over. You should've stayed dead and never decided to confront us again. You can never win." It said calmly.  
  
"What do you know?" Mars said angrily.  
  
"I know it all because you are the ones dying. You care too much about one another, you believe goodness always conquers over evil. You show mercy to an enemy so that they may come back to kill you again. The last goodness in this world will die and you, soldiers, will all die again."  
  
"We've been dead already for the past one thousand years. Do you think we care now?" Mars said with as smile.  
  
"You do, Senshi. I know you do. You found one another after so long, you don't intend on dying after that. You lost everything when Sailor Moon died. What foolishness, depending on the love of a miserable girl like that. She was your weakness." The youma said darkly. Mars' eyes burned with hatred.  
  
"How dare you! Her love was all we had and you took it from all of us." Mars began to glow a brilliant red and the bindings on her arms began to burn. "You don't know what we became because of what you did." The fire raged and she burned the bindings into nothing. The fire leapt at the youma and enveloped him. He gave a roar of pain and fell back charred and bleeding. Mars walked towards him, her footsteps burning into the ground.   
  
"Not possible, I had you." The youma roared at her. Mars blasted him with a plume of fire that burned the side of his face and shoulder.  
  
"Now you see what we've become." Mars said coldly. "You did this." She blasted the other side of his face charring it black.   
  
"How? The Senshi were never cruel, they showed mercy." The youma said almost pleading.  
  
"Mercy? Mercy!" Rei grew infuriated. "Why should we show mercy? Did you show mercy when you forced us to watch our savior die. Did you show mercy when you left us wounded believing each other was dead. Friendless and forever alone." She glared at him, but before her tears could fall the heat of the fire evaporated them into nothing. "No, none of you deserve mercy."  
  
"The Senshi are good though." His fear covered him. Rei towered over him her eyes burning darkly. She raised her hand and it flared with flames.  
  
"But the Senshi are dead, you killed them." She said emotionlessly. "Mars Blazing Revenge!" The fire burst from her hand and covered the youma burning until there weren't even enough ashes for the wind to claim. Rei stood there her anger still flaming as much as the fire around her. Her despair came over her and her cry echoed throughout the forest. The fire burst from her once more and raced across the land in great waves of flame. She cried as the fire burned everything to the ground as it passed.   
  
  
Ami and Makoto stopped as they heard Rei's desperate cry, then they saw the burning rage that sped towards them.  
  
"Rei-chan." Ami said quietly. Makoto looked over at her as the flames rushed towards them. "Mako-chan the flame? It's destroying everything what do we do?" Makoto didn't reply. but stepped forward in front of Ami. "Mako-chan!"  
  
"I have faith in Rei-chan." Makoto said softly. The flames covered her, but, even though she felt the heat, Makoto was untouched by the raging fires. Ami relaxed and looked around in wonder as the flames passed over them continuing on its destructive path. The blaze dissipated and the two made out Rei standing by herself surrounded by nothing but ashes.   
  
Rei looked up in surprise when she felt the presence of her two friends, he anger subsided and she allowed the flames of her revenge to pass harmlessly over them. "Mako-chan! Ami-chan!" She ran to them and hugged her two friends tightly.   
  
"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" Ami asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Rei got control of herself and stepped back. "How about you two?"  
  
"I'm alright, but Mako..." Ami started, but Makoto cut her off.  
  
"I'll be fine." She turned her shoulder away from Rei. "Where is Minako-chan and that other warrior?"  
  
"I don't know I was separated from them. When we were attacked." Rei replied. Their attention was distracted by the sounds of violent battle. "What is that?" Rei asked. They started towards the sound.  
  
** *  
  
Venus struggled against the wires that held her to the tree, but as she pulled against them she only succeeded in having them cut deeper into her body. She stopped as one cut deep into her throat and blood ran onto her fuku.   
  
"I wouldn't struggle Senshi, my wires will cut you to pieces before they'll break." The youma looked human, but was evil through and through. He had caught Venus and Uranus off guard and pinned them against trees with sharp thin wires. Minako grew angry and struggled against the wires despite what they were doing to her.  
  
"Venus, don't they'll kill you!" Uranus said desperately.  
  
"I don't care, what have you done with my friends?" Minako cried angrily.  
  
"They are being dealt with by my companions. You'll be with them soon though." The youma smiled and Minako's eyes darkened.  
  
"Liar." She said venomously.  
  
"Am I?" He said coolly. "If you're not by them, then they're alone. They won't last for a moment against my companions, but don't worry I'll make sure you deaths are equally humiliating." Minako's eyes went wide and filled with tears. "You've failed again as leader, Venus, but then you should be used to failure after all this time." The youma smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Uranus asked as she studied the changes in Venus's features.  
  
"You are naïve, Senshi. Venus was leader of the Senshi, but they all died a thousand years ago under her command. They came back only to lose again to us. The leader of the Sailor Senshi failed to lead a thousand years ago and it killed her and her Senshi. Now she neglected them again so they'll die for her mistakes." The youma said cleverly.  
  
"What?" Uranus realized what the youma was doing. He was destroying the mysterious Senshi by putting doubt in her mind. Uranus could see the hurt on Venus's face and her humiliation, she could only guess the pain Venus had bared over the past thousand years. "She blames herself for everything. He'll make her destroy herself." Uranus thought. "We have no chance, if she dies the Queen will die." Uranus couldn't figure what to do. "Venus! Don't listen to him it's lies. It wasn't your fault." Uranus pushed against the wires and ignored the pain as they cut through her fuku into her flesh. Venus turned her head slowly towards her and tears fell from her eyes. "They can't be dead, but they will be if you lose faith in yourself. The team always looks to the leader, without them they're lost."  
  
"Silence!" The youma tightened the wires around Uranus, but she ignored it.  
  
"You found them after all this time, you'd be a coward to give up on them now!" Uranus said angrily. "Damn it!" She squeezed her eyes shut as the wires tightened more. Venus watched both heart torn and angry. Uranus was dazed as her blood flowed out of her wounds and onto the ground. "Please, Venus, it wasn't your fault." Uranus's eyes closed and she went limp against the wires.  
  
"Uranus." Minako said softly, then glared at the youma.  
  
"Minako!" Someone shouted from a unknown place. Minako snapped out of defeat and began to glow with a brilliant gold light.  
  
"You monster!" She growled.  
  
"Now you die!" He raged, but the wires didn't tighten anymore. The wires began to glow as Minako took control of them. "What're you doing?" The youma screeched. The wires let go of Uranus and she fell to the ground. Minako raised her hand and the wires shot away from her towards the youma. They ran through the youma impaling him from every direction.   
  
"You underestimated us." Minako said quietly.  
  
"What?" It yelled as the wires tore in and out of him.  
  
"You can't destroy something that's already dead." Minako replied. She closed her eyes and the brightness of the light increased. "Venus Fearful Heart!" The wires thrust outwards, out of the youma and he disappeared as a silhouette on a glowing heart.   
  
"Minako-chan!" The voices Minako heard came closer and she turned to see her friends running towards her.   
  
"They're alive." She whispered to herself, but suddenly remembered Uranus and turned back to the tree. She quickly went to the fallen soldier attempting to determine if she was alive. "Fool." She said quietly. The others approached. "Ami-chan?" Ami knelt down and listened for Uranus's heart.  
  
"She's alive. Kami-sama, help her." She said as she put her hands close to Uranus and began to heal her.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Minako asked slightly frightened.  
  
"Yes, I think so, but she shouldn't fight anymore." Ami said. "I think I know why you did what you did now, Mako-chan." Ami said without looking up. Makoto nodded and didn't meet the confused gazes of Venus and Mars. Ami stood up when she was finished and Minako got control of herself.  
  
Minako knelt down next to Haruka. "Thank you," She said softly, "for everything you gave me." She took the ribbon out of her hair and set it next to Haruka's unconscious body. "Just so you know what you've done, I expect it back someday." Minako turned back to her friends. "You all made it."  
  
"You doubted us, Minako-chan?" Rei said with a grin.   
  
"No." She said finally. "I think it's time we finished this, everyone." Minako said with a grin. The others nodded with equal confidence.  
  
Part 3  
  
The pillar was expanding further outwards and had consumed a large portion of the crystal city, but the Senshi faced it without fear. "So how do we do this?" Rei asked.  
  
"We stop its expansion, destroy it with our own power by turning it in on itself. We wont be able to stop it from the ground the outer core already proved that was useless; so we'll have to surround it." Minako had planned how she would deal with the pillar if they ever reached this far.  
  
"Surround it with our own energy? What if we aren't powerful enough?" Rei asked again.  
  
"Doesn't matter now." Makoto stepped in.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice anyway, we promised the outer core we'd save their Queen." Ami added.  
  
"And we will." Minako said darkly. "No matter what happens, I won't let this evil take another innocent life." The ground began to vibrate and the howling of the pillar stopped.  
  
"Looks like we'd better hurry up, or we're going to have problems." Rei said cautiously. Hundreds of youma began to crawl out of the ground and advance of the Senshi.  
  
"Everyone go, split up and surround it!" Minako shouted as she blasted the youma out of her way. She headed to one side of the pillar than leapt high in the air. The other Senshi finally realized just what she planned to do.   
  
"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, I'll take the far side of the pillar!" Makoto shouted and Rei jumped to the opposite side of the pillar that Minako had chosen. The youma moved in on the remaining two Senshi, but their attacks dispatched them before they could get close enough to do harm. "Go, Ami-chan!"  
  
"Right." Ami ran towards the pillar with Makoto just ahead of her. When Jupiter stopped Ami ran and jumped off her shoulder and joined Mars and Venus around the pillar. Makoto, once Ami was away from the ground, leapt to the far side of the black mass, then turned in mid-air to face it.   
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Each Senshi was enveloped by a pillar of their own respective color. They spread their arms apart and connected to each other with a beam of light, fire, water, and lightening. Their energy merged and surrounded the black pillar pushing it back inwards. The evil lashed out at them, with bolts of black energy. They were deflected by the Senshi's energy, but it weakened them.  
  
"Bishoujo Senshi." It roared at them. "You'll never destroy all my evil. Your attempts are futile. I have the ultimate goodness now. All light in this world will die."  
  
"Keep trying, everyone!" Minako shouted and her pillar expanded and brightened. The others did the same, but the evil fought hard against them. Mars felt something sharp tear across her side, but she tried to ignore it.  
  
"Be consumed by my evil, like the Queen, then you'll never be lonely again." It said to them.  
  
"What do we do? We're not strong enough!" Ami shouted to her friends.  
  
"We have to! Our hurt will not be in vain!" Minako shouted back. Her pillar dispersed and she plunged into the blackness.  
  
"Minako!" Rei cried and went after her, the blackness wrapped over her.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Ami called to Makoto, but she was suddenly bombarded by showers of negative energy shards. Makoto felt the energy cut and slash her as the decrease in Senshi energy allowed the evil to strengthen its attacks.  
  
"Go, Ami-chan!" Makoto shouted and the two simultaneously plunged into the darkness.  
  
"Now I have truly won." The evil laughed.  
  
** *  
  
Serenity couldn't wake from the sleep that had come over her the moment she'd entered the black mass, but she could feel the light of her crystal glowing dimmer and her strength fading. "Please, come." She thought. The evil was breaking through her barrier and she could feel the coldness coming over her. "I have no one to give me strength now." The barrier shattered and the blackness rushed over her and the last spark of light was about to be consumed. Something cut through the darkness and Serenity felt a warmth unlike any. "Who has come?"  
  
Mars's fire shot out and surrounded the light within the darkness, it burned the blackness back, but her powers were weakening within the center of the evil. A golden light broke through and Mars saw Venus walking towards the sphere of fire.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Rei called and Venus looked in her direction.  
  
"Rei-chan!" She said and went to Mars. "Where are Jupiter and Mercury?"  
  
"I don't know. I came in before them." Mars said then quickly turned her attention back to her sphere of fire. "I'm sure they're fine, but the evil is taking the Queen, help me hold it back until they arrive."  
  
"Right." Minako added her light to Rei's fire and the evil retreated slightly.  
  
"Give it up, Senshi! She'll be mine soon!" The darkness echoed in their minds.  
  
"Ignore it." Minako said as they made their way towards the dying light. A flash of blue light connected with Mars and Venus's powers and increased its strength. "Ami-chan!" Minako said as Ami walked from the blackness.  
  
"Damn You!" The evil raged.  
  
Serenity felt strange, the Ginzouisho was living again. A familiar strength flowed into it and she felt the coldness retreat. "I recognize this feeling. It's from the ones that always gave me the strength to do what I needed to do. Once again they make me and my crystal grow stronger, but they're dead. How can this be?" She thought. Serenity opened her eyes a slight bit and saw the swirling mix of red, yellow, and blue forming the barrier around her. "Is it you?" She whispered weakly. She reached out her hand towards the warm power. A gloved hand slid through the wall and touched Serenity's fingers. "Minako." She saw two more gloved hands break through the energy before she closed her eyes again. "You're alive, but one of you is missing."  
  
"Jupiter Electricity Globe!" The evil was blasted backwards by the surge of power and Serenity felt strong arms under her.  
  
"Jupiter!" Minako, Rei and Ami joined Makoto in the center of the electricity globe that now ran with their energy as well.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, everyone" Makoto looked slightly battered, but still capable of fighting.  
  
"It's alright." Minako said she looked closely at the one in Makoto's arms. The beautiful Queen with long, flowing, white hair held something clasped in her hands that produced the dim light that they had all seem outside the pillar. Her dress and hairstyle were so familiar to the Senshi and even though she was older, they all knew exactly who she was. "Everyone." Minako whispered.  
  
"No," Rei started, but choked on her words.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami questioned doubtfully. Makoto just stared down at the woman, her eyes glassy, then gave a small laugh as she turned her teary eyes back to her friends. She was about to say something, when her body suddenly became weak and she nearly collapsed. "Makoto?"  
  
"It's destroying my electricity globe, once it's gone I'll be of no use to you, you'll have to hold it off by yourselves." Makoto said as she struggled to regain herself.  
  
"Then we'll stop it now." Minako said. "Destroy it from the inside out. If we could concentrated all the power we have into Jupiter's globe, we could create a sphere capable of tearing this pillar apart and destroying it forever."  
  
"How do we do that?" Rei asked quickly.  
  
"Give it to the Ginzouisho." Makoto said weakly.   
  
"What?" Ami asked.  
  
"She's right." Minako broke in. "If we channel all our energy into the Ginzouisho, its power would be immeasurable and Usagi wouldn't be threatened."  
  
"Alright then." Rei said. She became covered in flames and her symbol burned brightly on her forehead as her powers collected. "Mars Celestial Power!"  
  
"Venus Celestial Power!" A blinding light covered Venus and her symbol appeared, then, like Mars's flames, began to flow into the small crystal in Serenity's hands.  
  
"Jupiter Celestial Power!" Makoto's electricity ran from the gold antenna on her tiara into the Ginzouisho and it glowed even brighter. Her symbol raged with lightening.  
  
"Mercury Celestial Power!" Mercury's symbol flared and showed equally as bright as her friends. Her water was the last of the Senshi's energy to enter the Ginzouisho and as it did the light burst outwards. The Senshi felt it cover them and concentrated harder to once again increasing the power of the sacred stone. The evil screamed and the light disintegrated it as the glowing sphere burst outwards toward the light of day. It pushed inwards on the Senshi. But they refused to back down.  
  
"Everyone, please one more time." Minako pleaded. The Senshi heard her and as the two energies scraped to consume one another they allowed all their hate and sadness to further strengthen the crystal. "Usagi, you'll take revenge for us." Each of the Senshi's eyes went blank as they gave the last of their energy to Serenity and the Ginzouisho. The ball of energy grew and darkness scratched and scrambled to get away from the burning light, but everywhere it turned the light covered it.  
  
"I won't let you get away this time." Serenity thought. "They've come back to me and given me the power to exact revenge for all of us. This time, not even the shadows will protect you from me. Never again!"   
  
** *  
  
Uranus had just met up with her soldiers as the light tore the pillar apart and covered the entire Earth. Its power filled them and they knew their Queen was alive.  
  
"Do you think they survived?" Michiru asked Haruka as the light passed over them.  
  
"They found her, even if they forfeit their lives they won't die." Haruka looked down at the red ribbon in her hand. " I know she'll want this back." She said more quietly.  
  
"The Earth is saved." Pluto said softly.  
  
"Were you afraid, Pluto?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I admit, I didn't know how far the inner core would go." Pluto replied. "I feared their grief would drive them to a pointless end."  
  
"You underestimated them, then, Pluto. Their experiences has made their power incredible." Hotaru replied with a smile.  
  
"You think they can be happy now?" Haruka asked no one in particular. No one said anything for a while.  
  
"I suppose only time will tell." Pluto said quietly as the light began to fade.  
  
** *  
  
Serenity opened her eyes to see four concerned faces gazing down at her. The inner core knelt in a circle around Serenity watching her carefully making sure nothing was wrong with her. She sat up and they moved back slightly. Serenity cleared her head and tried to remember what exactly had happened. "Those soldiers? They felt so much like..." She looked around and met the desperate gazes if each one of her dear friends. Her eyes widened and she tried to stand up. Her legs felt weak, however, so she stumbled slightly. This brought about an immediate reaction from each one of the Senshi and they moved in to help her.  
  
"I'm alright." She said softly. "Everyone?" She wrapped her arms around Rei as the priestess put a hand on Serenity's arm to steady her.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei cried and hugged Serenity back.  
  
"You're alive?" The tears ran down Serenity's cheeks and she smiled. "All of you?" Rei stepped back and Serenity walked to each one of her lost friends. She took a moment to look at them, reassuring herself that the person before her was the one she dared to hope it was, then hugged each of them crying on their shoulder. "Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan. You're here, alive. It doesn't seem possible after all this time." She squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled Makoto close and rested her head beneath the tall woman's chin.  
  
"Usagi, how could we have not known?" Ami cried.  
  
"The pain must have been unbearable for all of you." Serenity said with a shudder. "Your strength is amazing. If only I could've died to save you."  
  
"No, Usagi!" Minako said desperately. "We are finished blaming ourselves. All that matters is that we found you before we were truly separated."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It isn't important." Minako said more softly.  
  
"Your love saved me again." Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"No, Usagi," Rei said. "Your love saved us. Saved us from far more than you'll ever need to know." Serenity was confused, but she let it pass as she looked upon the smile on each one of her Senshi's faces.  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Hotaru, Where are my inner core?" Serenity asked the Senshi before her.  
  
"I'm not sure, Majesty. They said they had things to deal with before they could truly rejoin you." Hotaru watched the worried expression pass over the Queen's face. "I wouldn't worry, Majesty, I have a feeling they have only just returned to where things have been left unfinished. I imagine their lives held much suffering that they have to, now confront alone."  
  
"I suppose." Serenity said with a wavering sigh.  
  
"Have faith in them, Majesty. They'll return to you, I guarantee it." Hotaru smiled at the Queen. Serenity understood the wisdom in Hotaru's words and relaxed.  
  
"You're right, Saturn thank you." Serenity sat back in her throne only to wonder what pains her friends would have to face before they could return to her.   
  
Ami Mizuno:  
  
"Ami-san, you've returned!" Korin ran up and greeted Ami as she walked into her office. "You came back alright, I was so afraid."  
  
"Yes, I'm back." Ami said softly.  
  
"What about your friends? Makoto-san? Is she alright?" Korin asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, I found her again everything seems to have turned out well." Ami sighed.  
  
"The evil is gone then?" Korin asked as she followed Ami towards the beach.   
  
"Yes, we destroyed all of it. It will never threaten Earth again. We had our revenge." Ami replied.   
  
"You've finally accepted it then." Korin said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Ami sat on the sand and waited for Korin to explain.  
  
"I can tell that you've forgiven yourself for my friend's death. I asked Makoto-san to help you understand that you couldn't be responsible for everyone else's life. Since Makoto-san had the experience of the doctor dying while saving her I figured she would be able to help you discover that you can't die for everyone." Korin looked over the ocean. "I feared that you would drive yourself to your own death if you tried to save other's lives before your own. A person can't live that way."  
  
"You're incredible, Korin-chan." Ami said with a smile.  
  
"You won't be staying with me, will you?" Korin said a little sad. "You found something to end your loneliness."  
  
"I did, but that doesn't mean I will forget you." Ami replied. "I owe my life to you in a way. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't accepted me."  
  
"You'll still come back to teach me how to be a doctor, won't you?" The smile returned to Korin's face.  
  
"Of course." Ami replied.  
  
"Then I have a gift for you." Ami looked over as Korin's hands began to glow a light purple. "You don't need this to burden you anymore." Ami watched the light touch her arm and cause her scar to slowly disappear. Ami felt a strong warmth come from Korin's power as the scar healed and her arm looked as if it had never been touched.  
  
"When did you learn this?" Ami asked shocked.  
  
"It never seems to work unless someone truly needs it. Remember your promised to teach me how to use it correctly." Korin said cheerfully. Ami laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"I will, I promise." She said.  
  
Rei Hino:   
  
Rei was greeted warmly by Soichiro as she walked up the steps of the temple. She had to admit she was grateful to see him.  
  
"Rei-san!" He cried. "I was so afraid!"  
  
"Idiot, did you really think I wouldn't come back?" She said softly.  
  
"I didn't know." He admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm alright. So you don't have to worry." She replied.  
  
"You seem different, Rei-san. What happened to you?" He asked as they walked towards the temple.  
  
"Different? Is it a bad thing?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"No, No." He replied quickly. "You just seem happier and your haven't hit me yet." He added with a laugh.  
  
"Want me to?" She said threateningly.  
  
"Ah no, that's okay." He moved away slightly. Rei just smiled. "But seriously, did every thing turnout alright?" Rei smiled at the concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I don't think I have felt more at peace in years." Rei replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Soichiro asked.  
  
"Please, don't let it worry you. I have to make peace with one thing before I go though." Rei said.  
  
"You're leaving again?" He asked.  
  
"I owe someone my life and love, but I will not be far from you if you need me." Rei turned towards him and gazed on him with soft, but strong eyes. "Be strong Soichiro, you'll be a great priest someday and you won't need me to become it." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the temple. Soichiro swallowed his emotion and watched the beautiful priestess disappear into the temple.  
  
"Being great is meaningless without your love, Rei-san." He said quietly and turned away from the temple.  
  
Rei knelt before sacred fire and felt its power flow through her. "I must make peace with my inner flames of hate or I shall never be able to be happy again." She said to the flames. The fire blazed and she watched it dance and throw shadows across the room. "How do I do this?" She prayed. She looked down at the blood on the floor that marked the day she had first come to the temple. It was a part of her she didn't want to forget, but she didn't want it to over shadow her forever either. The blood was a part of her so as the flames caused it to disappear from the floor she too felt the scar on her side fade into a memory.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
Makoto Kino:  
  
Few had taken notice to Makoto as she walked through the small town that had once feared her so much. She had still refused to allow Ami to heal her, determined to keep her promise to the small girl, and so she had her arm bandaged and in a sling. Whether or not the people recognized the strange woman in the trench coat as she passed did not matter to Makoto, she had to face something far more important than them. She passed quickly through the village and entered her silent forest. It seemed like ages since the day she had fought with Minako in the ring of beautiful cherry blossom trees, but it only seemed like yesterday when the young doctor had died for her. She went to one of the cherry blossom trees and stopped in front of it looking at it intently. The wind picked up and pulled the trench coat off her bandaged shoulder. The blossoms swirled about her as she pulled the coat back in place. She knelt before the tree and pulled a rose from inside her coat.  
  
"I hope one day you'll forgive me, but I do thank you for what you did. I wouldn't have found them if you hadn't." She began to cry as she laid the rose at the base of the tree.  
  
"I don't think he ever blamed you, no one blames the ones they love." Makoto looked up as she heard the voice and turned to see the young woman she had encountered twice before.  
  
"You are the only one here who's ever understood me." Makoto said.  
  
"I am a descendent of his sister, the story has been in my family for years, but only entrusted to certain members." The woman replied softly. "You must not blame yourself for his death because he'll blame himself for that as well as your pain." Makoto stood up.  
  
"My pain?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Your scar, you remember what he said." The woman watched as Makoto nodded her head slowly. "He won't forgive himself for that."  
  
"He was the only one who cared for me when I had lost everything." Makoto replied softly.  
  
"But you've found happiness again, allow him one moment so that you may both be at peace." Makoto turned back to the tree and laid her hand on its trunk.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. She suddenly felt a warmth flow over her and the side of her face felt fuzzy. Makoto touched her face as the scar faded away. The presence of the doctor was all around her. "Rest peacefully until I can see you again." Makoto breathed a deep sigh as the spirit floated past her on the wind.  
  
"I love you." The winds whispered so only her ears could hear. "As I promised."   
  
"I know." Makoto turned back to the woman who was watching with deep interest.   
  
"The story's finally ended, I'm glad I lived to see it." The woman hesitated. "You never did know his name." Makoto cut her off.  
  
"When we meet again I'll ask him, but until then..." Makoto just shook her head with a smile on her face.  
  
"You are very special, all of you." The woman turned and left the silent forest.  
  
  
Minako Aino:  
  
The winds were just as violent as they had been for the past one thousand years and they pulled at Minako's clothes and hair as she walked towards the familiar house in the middle of the flatland. She approached quietly and could hear the joyful sounds of the children inside the small house and some outside, but not yet visible. Minako finally came to the wooden fence that she normally sat on when watching the children she loved so dearly. She set her backpack down and with ease climbed the fence and sat again. For once the wind didn't seem so cold, but instead felt refreshing and full of life.  
  
"Was it foolish to be alone for so long because we just didn't know?" She whispered to herself. It was so troubling all of a sudden that all of them, all her friends, had been separated for a thousand years and not once known the others were alive. "Is it worth living with those memories?" She sighed deeply. She was overjoyed to find Usagi once again, but, despite her words, she still felt guilt for things she knew she had no power over. "How foolish of me." She whispered. The continuous breeze became slightly different and Minako felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw little Wren watching her silently with large, curious eyes.  
  
"Minako-san, you came back." He squeaked softly.  
  
"Yes, I did." She tried to smile for him, but feared it came across looking sad. "I've unfinished business here."   
  
"But then you'll leave again, won't you?" He sniffled slightly and walked towards her. She reached down and lifted him into her lap, hugging him around the shoulders. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I need to go back to where I belong, Wren." Minako tried to explain.  
  
"But you're my family. My sister, my mommy, my guardian that's what you always said. Don't you care about me anymore." He buried his face into her shirt and began to whimper softly.  
  
"Oh course I still do, you know that, but...but this family doesn't need me anymore. I've been with you all a very long time to repay a debt, but more because I needed you all, but now I must return to the family that I lost, they need me now, just like I needed yours." Minako smiled softly trying to comfort him. "You'll be able to grow up and have a family of your own someday."  
  
"I don't want to without you, Minako-san, I'll be afraid." Wren cried in a muffled voice. She pulled him up and nimbly jumped from the fence and set him on the ground. Then Minako turned to her backpack lying on the ground, and rummaged around in it for a moment. She gripped something and pulled it out of the dirty old bag.  
  
"Now listen, Wren, life can be really scary sometimes, but we all have to get through it. You were scared when the monster attacked you right?" He nodded numbly keeping his eyes fixed on the unknown object concealed in her hands. "Whenever you feel afraid remember me with this." She opened her hands to reveal the small figure of Sailor V that had been on display in the store so many weeks ago. "I'll always be your sister, and mother, but most of all your guardian, always watching you to make sure you're okay and I'll never forget you either." She held the small figure out to the small child and he took it delicately looking from it to his protector with wide eyes and recognition.  
  
"I won't forget you either, Minako-san." He whispered as he hugged her around the neck. As Minako hugged the child she knew she wouldn't trade the memories she'd had with this family for all her pain and sorrow, it had taken her far to long to realize that. Tears began to run from her eyes and she drew in a breath, a sigh of relief as she hugged the child.  
  
"Minako-san?" Wren said softly and pushed away slightly. "It's disappearing." Minako looked down to see where he was gently touching the scar across her collarbone. It was fading into nothing as they watched. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means I don't need it anymore, I can move one." She smiled at him and stood up. "I must go, Wren." She patted him lightly on the head and picked up her bag. "You be good."  
  
"I will, Minako-san, and one day I'll come visit you, when I'm big!" He called after her gleefully.   
  
***  
  
"Thank Kami-sama, they're back." Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as her Senshi entered the royal hall. She then composed herself as they stopped in front of her. "I trust you all managed to deal with whatever you needed to do, and have decided to join my court once more." She asked hiding any worry in her voice.  
  
"Undoubtedly, Majesty." Minako answered for all of them a smile on her face.  
  
"Then you will have to get aquatinted with my family, the other Senshi, and the rest of my court." She looked them over, they seemed changed since last they met, burdens lifted from their ancient shoulders. They seemed to shimmer like a hallucination of joy before her.  
  
"We can't hardly wait." Minako replied, again for all of them. The others seemed to be silently communicating to their leader either that or they all knew exactly how the others felt. They were a single unit, meant to be together and determined to serve their Queen as best they could.   
  
"Good" Serenity paced slightly in front of her throne, watching them. Why were they suddenly all right? Didn't they feel any pain over what had happened to them? Serenity knew better, of course they were not all right and neither was she and they knew it. It was her turn to deal with the past, but she would not have to do it alone like they had. "It's good to have you all back. I'm sorry, but it's been so long I fear if you leave my sight you'll disappear again..." She stuttered trying to smile. A few tears coursed their way down her soft cheeks. They all approached surrounding her in an impenetrable aura of strength and comfort.  
  
"No, Majesty, this is where we belong and no matter how far away or how long we are separated from one another we are, with you will always be home..."   
  
  
THE END...  
  
  
So...what you all think? I suppose if you stuck with me for this many paragraphs of tripe you had to get something outta of it. Anyhow I hope you did enjoy my story, though it took me while to get this epilogue done. Doesn't that epilogue just wrap it up nice and sweet? ^_^ *sniffle* bluargg.. talk about sappy! Well if you are inclined feel free to e-mail me and tell me whatever came into your head while reading this. I'd be terribly grateful, I love fan or flame(be nice) mail. Keep a look out, cause if you like my Jupiter stories (yeah right -_-) I gotta new one coming soon called "Beloved" In this one our dear Mako-chan falls in love *sigh* sounds pretty generic, well it's got a crazy sad twist to it. So check it out when I get it up, I guarantee some tears...well maybe ^_^' Please right reviews!!  
Ja! for now  
  
Sakura-san =^^=  
  
  
  



End file.
